Luna de Sangre
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: Una vampira y un Werehog, no son buena combinacion. Los dos tandran que luchar para que su amor sea bien recibido por su comunidad, antes de que los Combates Oscuros comiencen...
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo dia Amy's POV

**Luna de sangre**

**Hola este es mi segundo fanfic, estoy algo nerviosa pero no creo que pase nada raro. En este fic aparecerá NoahTheHedgehog, mi ''amiga de mensajes privados''. Bueno comencemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 1: Nuevo día Amy's POV**

Se escucha un despertador marcando las 6:30 AM, Amy se tenía que levantar para ir a la escuela, no tenía tantas ganas de levantarse pero hoy le tocaba prueba de historia así que por obligación tenia que ir.

Amy: (bosteza) agh, nose por que tengo que ir a la escuela, si después de todo yo no creo que la necesite.

Mira su cuarto con atención, un cuarto negro con rojo y algunos muebles de decoración, si alguien normal lo ve pensaría que es algo gótico, vampiresco… bueno, ella pensaba eso pero ahora tenia que ir al baño a lavarse la cara.

Entra al baño y se lava los dientes, pero al mirar al espejo se pueden notar en su boca dos grandes colmillos… eso solo significa una cosa.

Amy: (sorprendida) No puede creer que lo haya olvidado, hoy es… MI CUMPLEAÑOS.

Y era cierto, era su cumple y lo había olvidado, cumplía 15 años y esa era una edad muy especial.

Bajo al comedor para encontrarse a su hermana mayor Noah, que tenia un regalo en mano, se notaba que había preparado todo con anticipación.

Noah: (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja XD) Feliz cumpleaños hermanita. Espero que puedas cumplir unos 200 años mas como nuestra tía.

Amy: Sabia que te lo olvidarías, pero no me compares con ella que no soy una bruja, soy un vampiro, y que yo sepa no soy tan fea.

Noah: Jeje perdón, espero igualmente que disfrutes mis regalo- y le extiende esa pequeña cajita que tenia, era una caja celeste con una cintita blanca (ARGENTINA, ARGENTINA). Amy al abrirlo vio que era un collar rojo con una luna menguante negra en el centro.

Noah: Era de mama, me dijo que cuando tuvieras edad te lo diera. Espero que te guste.

Amy: Como no me va a gustar, gracias- y le dio un abrazo a su hermana solo para notar que su brazo estaba con moretones y algunas mordidas que parecían que fueron echas por un perro.

Amy: ¿Qué te paso? No me digas que ayer…

Noah: Después te cuento ahora te traigo tu desayuno- y se fue a la cocina como era de costumbre.

Como lo había dicho Amy anteriormente, ellas eran vampiros. Amy era una eriza color rosa y de pelo corto, ella normalmente viste su uniforme escolar (el uniforme de Karin, si no vieron la serie veanla esta buena) pero a veces viste una blusa color rosa con unos jeans negros y Noah, su hermana, es también de color rosa, tiene púas cortas rosas con algunas partes violeta, siempre lleva unos leguins cortos negros con una blusa rosa ajustada, lleva unos tenis rosas y blancos.

Ellas eran vampiro pura sangre, o sea que no son las mismas que ven en las películas, podían salir al sol, podían volar con alas de murciélago que les salían cuando lo deseaban. Eran una clase extraña pero lo más raro eran sus costumbres.

Cuando cumplen los 15 años son capaces de entrar al Combate Oscuro, así lo llamaban al combate que tenían entre los Werehog, los erizos lobo en español. Era una especie de combate que llevaba casi 1000 años de celebración, ganaba el que más resistencia tenía. Se celebraba cada luna llena de cada mes. Amy se sentó en el comedor pensando en que el próximo mes podía pelear ante los seres que mataron a sus padres, ella quería una venganza que solo a través del Combate Oscuro se podía lograr. Noah llegó con el desayuno, un vaso de sangre con unas galletas, rico desayuno.

Amy: (masticando) Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el Combate Oscuro?

Noah: Difícil, esos werehog ahora tienen nuevas estrategias que nos lastimas mas que antes y supongo que te habrás dado cuenta a que me refiero (mostrándole su brazo lastimado) ahora muerden mas fuerte.

Amy: (sorprendida) ¿En serio? ¿Y alguna otra cosa?

Noah: Si, me entere que el hijo del jefe de su ''familia'' ahora también tiene edad para combatir, así que de seguro vos como la hija de los jefes pelearas con el.

Amy: (_Excelente, ya se a quien cobrar mi venganza)_ Estoy segura que lo haré trizas, con el entrenamiento que vos me das hermana creo que le ganare.

Noah: Pues no te confíes tanto, que o sino te ira mal, y hablando de otro tema, hoy viene la tía Vainilla con Cream.

Amy: Que genial, me voy a entretener mucho con Cream, ella siempre fue graciosa- y era cierto, Vainilla era una bruja muy prestigiosa y Cream estaba practicando para ser hechicera. Sabía algunos trucos pero eran los de principiante.

Amy: Bueno, me cambio la ropa y preparo mis cosas y me voy. Hoy tengo prueba de historia y de seguro nos meterán la cabeza con los de los egipcios.

Noah: Pero todavía es temprano para que te prepares (mira el reloj de pared) todavía son las siete, vos entras a las 8:30.

Amy: Porque todavía tengo que estudiar, ayer fue domingo y me la pase descansando. Mejor me voy a preparar. (Sube a su cuarto)

Noah: Tu nunca cambias Amy (con una sonrisa) bueno supongo que tengo que limpiar todo yo devuelta, la rutina de siempre jaja.

**Amy's POV:**

Subí a mi cuarto y lo primero que hago es hacer mi cama, esta muy desordenada, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué hacemos el Combate Oscuro? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que estos dos grupos de personas se odiaran? Ni idea, pero una cosa es segura, tendré que luchar dentro de un mes, y ganare.

Ya ordene mi cama, ahora a bañarme y a cambiarme, entro al baño de mi cuarto y noto que en el suelo hay varias manchas de sangre, de seguro Noah ayer entró a mi baño, el suyo esta roto la cañería así que no tengo ningún problema. Siento el agua tibia de la ducha resbalar por mi cuerpo, es una sensación de paz, en estos momentos me siento mas… normal. A veces no me gusta la visa que tengo, de salir a las noches, de no poder salir con tus amigos en algunas ocasiones… es muy feo ser como yo. Pero no importa, yo soy así y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Noah: (desde el comedor) Amy apurate que se te hace tarde.

_¿Tan pronto?- _pienso, salgo del baño y miro el reloj de mi cuarto, eran las 8:05, de verdad se me estaba haciendo tarde. Me pongo mi uniforme a máxima velocidad y salgo corriendo de mi cuarto.

Al final no tuve tiempo para estudiar, ciento que me ir mal en la prueba. Tomo mi mochila y salgo de mi casa.

**Fin Amy's POV.**

Amy: (gritando) Ya me voy Noah, deséame suerte- y salió de la casa a una velocidad tremenda.

Noah: Nos vemos (N/A: ¿a que me recuerda?) Te deseo suerte.

Amy ya se había ido, estaba corriendo por la calle, estaba apurada, si llegaba tarde tendría menos nota que la que iba a tener por no haber estudiado, iba a doblar la esquina hasta que…

**Fin del chapter 1.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, les ruego que dejen rewiews que no es mucho esfuerzo, ni siquiera tienen que estar registrados, solo les pido es. Agradecimientos al que lee esto y a NoahTheHedgehog por dejarme usar su personajes, esto es todo y hasta el próximo capitulo ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo dia Sonic's POV

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de Luna de Sangre, les agradezco por sus rewiews (aunque solo fueron dos hasta ahora) y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**OoooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 2: Nuevo día Sonic's POV.**

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, estamos en un cuarto color celeste bien oscuro y vemos como un erizo color azul eléctrico con los ojos esmeralda ordenaba la cama, su nombre era Sonic The Hedgehog.

¿: (Desde el comedor) Sonic, baja que ya está listo el desayuno.

Sonic: Ya voy.

**Sonic's POV.**

Voy bajando las escaleras lentamente, no tengo tanta prisa, después de todo hoy es mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela, soy de cambiar colegios por protección, porque siempre están a punto de descubrir mi secreto.

Silver: Buenos días Sonic ¿Cómo descansaste?

Sonic: Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Silver es mi hermano mayor, él es practicante a hechicero como mamá, mi papa era un Werehog y mama era Bruja, yo soy como papá y Silver salió a mamá pero con algunas cosas de papá, cosas de la vida.

**Fin Sonic's POV.**

Sonic: Cuéntame que paso ayer en el Combate Oscuro, escuche que lastimaron a uno de eso vampiros.

Silver: Si, a decir verdad ella era muy fuerte, solo le pudimos lastimar el brazo, a los otros fue menos complicado herirlos, yo creo que con ella tuvimos mucha suerte.

Sonic: (sorprendido) ¿Era un chica? Nunca creería que una chica fuera tan peligrosa, igualmente dentro de un mes yo peleare y ganare, estoy seguro que esa vampira no podrá conmigo.

Silver: Yo creo que no tienes que confiarte, eso le pasó a Mephiles y quedo mal (oliendo el aire) Sonic ¿lo hueles?

Sonic: (también oliendo) parece que algo se quema.

Silver: EL DESAYUNO, Sonic ya regreso- y se fue corriendo a la cocina donde ya se veía salir un estela de humo.

Sonic se empezó a reír, Silver a veces podía llegar a ser muy torpe e inocente. Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las 7:45, en un rato tenía que salir a la escuela, él no tenía ganas de ir, en las otras escuelas casi lo descubrían. Vio como Silver llegaba con un plato con algo de carne y pan, aunque estaban algo quemados.

Silver: Los logre salvar, carne de gallina con pan, espero que te guste.

Sonic empezó a comer la carne como un loco desesperado (XD), entre tanto se podía ver que tenía unos colmillos pero eran pequeños. Hace días que había cumplido los dieciocho años y quería estar fuerte para los Combates Oscuros, él quería ganar para ser respetado en su comunidad. Él era el hijo del jefe, pero él era algo diferente.

Sonic: Bueno Silver, yo me preparo y me voy a la escuela.

Silver: (mirando el reloj de la pared) dale, pero apúrate que son las 7:50.

Sonic subió a su habitación y se cambió su ropa, se puso una camisa blanca con unos pantalones, en eso Sonic se pone a pensar en los combates, en la historia de su comunidad.

Sonic:_ (¿Qué fue lo que hizo que los vampiros y los Werehog se odiaran? ¿Por qué existen los Combates Oscuros? Aunque parezca que quiero pelear no tengo tantas ganas, siento que esto es algo innecesario, pero tengo que hacerlo y ganare para no ser el ''mezcladito'' de la sociedad) _

Silver: (desde el comedor) Sonic, se te hace tarde, ya son las 8:03.

Sonic: ¡¿QUE? ¡?

Sonic bajo a toda velocidad de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta chocándose con ella, se quejó un poco por el golpe, después abrió la puerta y salió corriendo pero luego regreso.

Sonic: NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE SILVER.

Silver: (a lo lejos) Nos vemos.

Ahora si Sonic salió corriendo, iba a llegar tarde el primer día de clases y eso no era muy bueno para la primera impresión para los profesores, o eso era lo que le habían dicho sus padres el primer día que fue a una escuela.

Él iba corriendo tan rápido que chocaba con casi todas las personas que había en la calle. Iba a doblar la esquina hasta que…

**Fin del chapter 2.**

**¿Y qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión en los rewiews, que no necesitan estar registrados para opinar, bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo de ''Luna de Sangre'', me despido. Mochi The Lynx.**


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo de ''Luna de Sangre''. Les doy gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, aunque fueron pocos igualmente me ayudaron a darme ánimos para continuar, bueno basta de parloteo y empecemos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 3: Encuentros.**

**Amy's POV**

Voy a llegar tarde a clases si no me apuro, o tendré peores problemas que no estudiar para un examen. Me estoy chocando con una gran cantidad de personas- Lo siento- le digo a una señora que casi más le empujo, estoy en graves problemas, ojala pudiera sacar mis alas para ir más rápido pero hay muchas personas.

Voy a dar la vuelta a la esquina hasta que choque con alguien- Auch, lo siento-digo- Vaya, mira a quien nos encontramos- dijo el sujeto. Levanto la mirada para ver a un erizo verde, con una campera negra con detalles de llamas, debajo de esta tiene una camisa blanca, no puede ser que me encuentre con el cada dos por tres, es insoportable.-Hola Scourge- le digo con el tono más fastidiado que tengo, realmente no me gusta estar con el- ¿me dejarías pasar que voy a llegar tarde a clases?- digo para que me deje pasar.

-¿y si no quiero moverme?- dijo moviéndose enfrente de mi como para no dejarme pasar- ya muévete Scourge-le dije dándole un empujón para que se moviera- Sabes te ves tan linda cuando te enojas- y dicho esto me agarro de los brazos y puso una de sus piernas en medio de las mías para que no pueda dar una patada, estaba inmóvil y atrapada- Suéltame ya Scourge- le grite pero lo único que logre fue que me apretara más fuerte- Vamos, sé que quieres que no lo haga, así que déjate llevar- dijo acercando su cara a la mía, no quiero que me bese, el no- Suéltame ya tonto, suéltame- grito alejando mi cara de la suya, trato de forcejear pero no puedo, es imposible. De pronto el me suelta y cae al suelo, veo una silueta azul- ¿Eh?- es lo que alcanzo a decir.

**Fin Amy's POV**

**Sonic's POV**

Tengo que apurarme, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases, eso sería horrible para las calificaciones, eso creo yo.- Uy, perdone señor- le digo a un señor con quien me acabo de chocar mientras salgo corriendo- Ten más cuidado- me grita pero no le doy importancia.

Estoy cerca, ya voy a llegar que suerte- Suéltame ya Scourge- escucho cerca de mí, volteo a ver qué sucede y observo a un erizo verde sujetando a una eriza color rosa- Vamos, sé que quieres que no lo haga, así que déjate llevar- dice acercándose a la eriza, ella no quiere estar con él, tengo que ayudarla. Voy y golpeo a ese idiota verde que suelta a la chica y cae al suelo.

-¿Eh?- eso es lo que oigo decir de su boca, de pronto ella me mira, tiene unos hermosos ojos color jade… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo ni la conozco, no puedo pensar así - ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, ella solo asiente con sorpresa, la comprendo, a mí me paso algo parecido en mi escuela anterior.

**Fin Sonic's POV**

Scourge: (gritando) ¿Oye que te pasa idiota?

Sonic: (molesto) Lo que pasa es que no soporto ver a un tonto aprovecharse de una chica.

Scourge: (molesto también XD) A ti no te importa lo que yo haga imbécil, ahora veras lo que es meterse con el gran Scourge The Hedgehog.

¿?: Scourge, ven aquí rápido.

La voz que se escucho era de un hombre, se escuchaba serio, Scourge echo una mirada asesina a Sonic y otra a Amy, dejando en claro que lo que paso no se iba a terminar ahí.

Scourge: Te salvaste esta vez azulito, ya vas a ver cuándo nos reencontremos (mira a Amy) y vos tene cuidado, porque en cualquier momento estaré detrás de ti para que seas mía ¿oíste?- y se fue corriendo de ahí. A los dos eso les pareció extraño.

Amy: Emm… gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Amy Rose, es un placer conocerte.

Sonic: ¿Eh? Ah, soy Sonic The Hedgehog, no hay de que, nunca me gustaron las personas que se aprovechan de otras ¿te hizo algo? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Amy: Era Scourge, un compañero mío de clase, siempre me molesta pero nunca intento hacerme algo como eso (se sonroja).

En eso se escucha la campana de la escuela, los dos erizos miran el lugar de donde proviene el sonido y recuerdan que tenían prisa por llegar al colegio. Ambos abren grandes los ojos al pensar que llegarían tarde. Los dos empezaron a correr a la misma dirección notando que parecía que se acompañaban.

Sonic: ¿Vos vas a la Mobius High School? (N/A: Que nombre más original le puse ¿no? ¬¬)

Amy: Si, entonces vos sos el nuevo del que nos habló la directora hace unas semanas.

Sonic: Supongo que sí, mejor no hablemos tanto que de verdad vamos a llegar tarde.

Ambos erizos aumentaron la velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio que para milagro todavía no estaba cerrada, los dos entraron un poco más tranquilos, cuando llegaron al pasillo Sonic doblo hacia otro lugar.

Amy: ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que lo salones están para allá (señalando el pasillo por donde ella iba a ir).

Sonic: Si lo sé, pero como soy nuevo y nose donde está mi salón primero tengo que ir a la dirección, bueno igualmente supongo que nos veremos en el recreo, así que hasta luego (levanta su pulgar y se aleja).

Amy: Hasta luego. (Se voltea y se va a su salón).

Cuando Amy entra todos todavía no estaban en sus asientos, ella se puso un poco más tranquila al ver que no llego tarde, pero si ya eran más de las 8:30 ¿Por qué no estaba el profesor en el salón? Estaba algo confundida así que decidió preguntar a sus compañeros.

Amy: Hola Blaze, que pasa que el profe no está, ya deberíamos estar estudiando ¿no?

Blaze: (estaba charlando con Espio) Hola Amy, hace poco la directora vino, le dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante en la dirección y se fueron.

Espio: Yo creo que se le hizo la declaración amorosa jajaja.

Amy: Espio, no seas así, aunque puede que sea cierto jiji.

Mientras en otro salón un erizo negro y un equidna rojo estaban charlando mientras, el profe ordenaba los papeles.

Knuckles: Entonces no viste el partido de anoche.

Shadow: Ya te dije que no, estaba con mi novia a ese horario, aunque luego se fue muy rápido ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Knuckles: Bah, así son las mujeres, no te preocupes.

En eso llega la directora con Sonic detrás de élla dando curiosidad a los alumnos del salón.

Vainilla: Chicos préstenme atención, hoy llego su nuevo compañero (se dirige a Sonic) vamos no seas tímido y preséntate ante tus compañeros.

Sonic: Emm, bueno… mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, cumplí hace poco 18 años, vivo con mi hermano solo en mi casa,emm creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Profesor: Bueno, siéntate atrás de Knuckles.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su respectivo lugar. Knuckles y Shadow voltearon la cabeza para ver mejor al chico nuevo, que a decir verdad no parecía nada del otro mundo.

Knuckles: Hola soy Knuckles, él es Shadow, ante algo que necesites no te preocupes y solo dínoslo, somos los delegados del curso así que no te preocupes.

Sonic: Gracias.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Mientras en la casa de Amy, Noah estaba ordenando el desorden que había en la casa, solamente le complicaba el brazo herido.

Noah: Uf, se me va a complicar la tarde, al menos me entretendré jeje, (mira el reloj de su muñeca) falta poco para que la vaya a buscar, espero que Amy la esté pasando bien en la escuela.

Mira a través de la ventana las nubes que pasaban por ahí, le traían recuerdos de sus padres cuando estaban con ella y su hermana, después de un combate no se sabe lo que paso con ellos, lo que se pensó que habían muerto. Noah se puso triste al pensarlo pero luego puso una sonrisa pero era igual de triste.

Noah: Al menos si ya no están con nosotros, estarán en un lugar mejor, además que la tía Vainilla vendrá a vernos así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

Y dicho esto regreso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pensando que algo iba a pasar.

**Fin del Chapter 3.**

**Ahora mi cerebrito puede descansar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen reviews que no necesitan estar registrados, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de ''Luna de Sangre''.**


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendo al resto

**Hola, acá les traigo otro capítulo de Luna de Sangre, para los lectores que se fijen en el capítulo 3 puse que Blaze hablaba con Silver, cuando él estaba en su casa, pero ya lo solucione ^^, les agradezco sus reviews con todo mi corazón, ahora vamos.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 4: Conociendo al resto.**

Amy, Blaze y Espio charlaban por lo que paso con la directora y el profesor, en realidad todo el salón lo hacía y la mayor parte decía sobre el romance entre el profe y la directora, pero al que más le interesaba era el grupo ya mencionado.

Blaze: Se supone que la directora es tu tía ¿segura que no sabes lo que pasa?

Amy: Que no se nada, tal vez se lo llevo para hablar sobre un trabajo o algo parecido, porque no creo que mi tía se fije en un tipo como lo es el profe.

Espio: Ahora que lo pienso no se parece a tu mama.

Blaze: Es que su abuela era una eriza y su abuelo un conejo ¿no recuerdas?

Amy: Cierto Espio, siempre te lo tenemos que andar recordando.

En eso llega el profesor, un cocodrilo grande color verde, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, parecía serio, los alumnos de inmediato se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, esperando que el profesor les diera las tareas pero eso no paso. Dejo unos papeles en el escritorio y dirigió su vista hacia los chicos.

Vector: Chicos préstenme atención, la directora se retirara temprano por lo que yo tomare su lugar por hoy, así que en todo el día tendrán horario libre.

Chicos: ¡SI!

Vector: Pero si veo que hacen escándalo, vendré y les hare hacer el examen que tenían para hoy. Compórtense.- y dicho esto salió del salón, mientras los alumnos volvían a charlar entre sí. A Amy le pareció extraño que su tía se valla temprano, al menos que fuera por algo importante no lo haría. Decidió no pensar en eso ahora y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera relacionado con la escuela.

Amy: Que suerte que no tendremos el examen jeje, yo no había estudiado.

Espio: No me digas, otra vez te quedaste pensando en la ducha.

Amy: Si, otra vez, es que todavía no lo supero (pone mirada melancólica).

Blaze: Tranquila, ya verás que tus padres aparecerán, aunque pienso que es extraño que todavía no los encuentren. Que yo sepa el equipo de investigación de esta zona es muy buena, al menos que estén fuera del país.

Espio: (susurrando) Eh, Blaze cállate un poco mira lo que haces- señala a Amy, que estaba al borde del llanto, ella sabía que habían desaparecido en el Combates Oscuros, eso daba una posibilidad de muerte, pero le había dicho que desaparecieron en el trabajo, ya que no sabía si de verdad se fueron.

Blaze: Amy perdón.

Amy: (poniendo una pequeña sonrisa) No hay problema, después de todo ya aparecerán, estoy segura.

Blaze sonríe al ver a su amiga segura de sus palabras, en eso suena el timbre del recreo y todos los chicos salen contentos como si hubieran tenido cincuenta horas de exámenes, igualmente salieron como si nada.

OoooooooooooooooO

Todos estaban escribiendo lo que el profesor puso en el pizarrón, ''Características geográficas de Grecia'', cosa que no llamo la atención de Sonic. El seguía en su mundo pensando en lo que ocurrió con Amy y Scourge, pensaba en esos ojos jade que lo perturbaron por un momento, ¿eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se centró mejor en el trabajo de clases hasta que el profesor hablo.

Profesor: Chicos, les dejo estos últimos diez minutos de hora libre mientras se comporten bien, yo ahora tengo reunión con otros profesores así que nos vemos después del recreo.

Cuando el profesor salió todos se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa, Knuckles y Shadow solo voltearon a ver al chico nuevo, tal vez podrían charlar con él para saber algo más.

Knuckles: ¿Entonces recién llegas a Station Square?

Sonic: Si, recién hace tres días que llegamos.

Shadow: ¿Y dónde vivías antes?

Sonic: En Green Hill Zone.

Knuckles: ¿Y por qué te mudaste?

Sonic: ¿Esto es un salón de interrogatorio o qué? (medio disgustado).

Knuckles: Perdona, es que hacemos eso con todos los chicos nuevos, ya sabes para conocerlos mejor.

Shadow: Así que no te preocupes si te hacemos más preguntas.

Sonic: No hay problema, solamente que es algo incómodo.

En eso suena el timbre del recreo, no parecía que habían pasado diez minutos, pero todos saben que el tiempo vuela. Ahora a Sonic le interesaba volver a ver a esa chica de ojos profundos color jade y no encontrarse con ese erizo verde odioso, solo esperaba eso.

OoooooooooooooooO

Todos estaban afuera disfrutando del espacio libre del patio para charlar, correr, comer y otras cosas. Sonic salió al patio seguido d Knuckles y Shadow, que al parecer serían sus ''amigos'' este tiempo, al menos que no se mude. Sintió una fragancia dulce en el aire, una fragancia olor a rosas, miro de donde venía y ahí estaba, Amy Rose.

Amy por su parte también miro a Sonic, se acercó para hablarle, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que hizo esta mañana cuando se conocieron. Blaze y Espio solo la siguieron preguntándose quien era ese chicos.

Amy: Hola Sonic.

Sonic: Hola Amy, veo que no vamos al mismo salón.

Amy: Bueno, por lo que parece eres mayor que yo así que es de esperarse, hola Shadow cuanto tiempo.

Shadow: Solo fueron unos días ¿Cómo esta Noah? Cuando salimos ella se fue muy rápido hacia su casa.

Amy: Esta bien, solo tenía prisa, es que teníamos que hacer algo importante.

Blaze: Amy, no me quiero quedar al margen así que por favor preséntanos.

Amy: Ay me olvide, Sonic ellos son mis amigos Blaze The Cat y Espio The Chameleon.

Sonic: Es un placer.

Blaze y Espio: Igualmente.

Knuckles: ¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?

Amy: Esta mañana nos encontramos, me ayudo con un problemita con Scourge.

Espio: Ese erizo nunca aprende, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Amy: (sonrojada) Trato de aprovecharse.

Espio, Blaze, Shadow y Knuckles abrieron grandes los ojos al escuchar eso, Scourge era de molestar a Amy, pero no pensarían que llegaría hasta tal punto.

Knuckles: O sea que si Sonic no hubiere llegado…

Amy: Creo que sí.

Sonic: Eso no importa ahora, solo me pregunto dónde estará.

Blaze: Cierto, hoy no vino a clases.

Espio: Tal vez tenía algo que hacer.

En eso vuelve a sonar el timbre diciendo (en realidad no lo dice XD) que el recreo se había terminado, todos se despiden y se van a sus respectivos salones. Como dije antes el tiempo pasa volando, porque las horas corrieron y ya era tiempo de la salida, todos se despidieron cordialmente a sus profesores y se fueron.

Sonic noto que Amy se iba casi por el mismo camino que su casa, por lo que decidió hablarle un poco.

Sonic: Hey Amy parece que vivimos cerca uno del otro.

Amy: (voltea a ver a Sonic) ¿Eh? Parece que sí, somos algo así como vecinos jeje.

Sonic: ¿Noah es tu hermana cierto?

Amy: Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonic: Porque Shadow dijo que salió con ella, si hubiera sido tu mama eso sería raro.

Amy: Jajaja cierto.

Sonic: ¿Y tus padres?

Amy: (triste) Desaparecieron.

Sonic: Perdona, yo…

Amy: Tranquilo, yo sé que aparecerán tarde o temprano.

A Sonic eso le pareció lindo, tener confianza en algo, pero también le dio curiosidad, el saber que paso, como desaparecieron, pero sabía que tenía que guardarse las preguntas, ese era un tema difícil y lo sabía, él también tenía dudas sobre sus padres, mejor charlaba de otro tema.

Amy: Acá nos separamos, mi casa queda para allá (señala una calle contraria a la que iban) nos vemos mañana.

Sonic: Nos vemos.

Amy se va por la calle que señalo y después de caminar por cinco minutos sola llega a su casa. Abre la puerta con su llave y nota que su hermana no estaba, pero había una nota. Ella la toma y la lee:

_Querida hermanita:_

_Me voy a comprar algo para la cena ya que no había nada, así que regresare algo tarde. Quédate con la tía Vainilla mientras, te quiero mucho._

_Kisses: Noah._

Amy: (suelta un suspiro) Siempre igual.

¿?: ¿A qué se debe ese tonito?

Amy voltea a ver dónde proviene esa voz y ve que en la puerta se estaba formando una nube violeta claro, con forma de mujer con algo cerca suyo. Amy solo se puso a sonreír.

**Fin del chapter 4.**

**Al fin lo continúe jeje, espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews porfa que no es necesario estar registrado, que me pongo triste D: Los espero en el próximo capítulo se Luna de Sangre, Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevas visitas

**Hola devuelta, después de mil años luz regrese ^^. Les traigo el capítulo nuevo de Luna de Sangre, pero hoy es especial ¿Por qué? PORQUE ES EL DIA DE SONIC 2.**

**Sonic: El día que conocí a Tails e hicimos nuestra primera aventura.**

**Tails: Que día.**

**Así que será medio especial, bueno comencemos. **

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 5: Nuevas visitas.**

¿?: ¿A qué se debe ese tonito?

Amy voltea a ver dónde proviene esa voz y ve que en la puerta se estaba formando una nube violeta claro, con forma de mujer con algo cerca suyo. Amy solo se puso a sonreír.

Amy: Tía Vainilla, Cream, que bueno que ya están aquí.

Vainilla: Aun no respondes la pregunta.

Amy: Es que Noah siempre se va de compras cuando vienes.

Cream: Tal vez es el sustito que le mandaste una vez mama.

_Flash Back_

_Noah y Amy estaban en el comedor de su casa, solamente que Amy era un poco más pequeña, como de 10 años y Noah tenía 13. _

_Amy: Ya quiero que llegue tía, va a traer a su bebe ^^._

_Noah: Tranquila, ya va llegar. Si eres así de impaciente no creo que venga._

_Amy: Bueno (baja la mirada)_

_Noah: No es para que te pongas mal (le pone la mano en la espalda)_

_Amy: (suspira) ¿Al final como es la cosa? ¿Con paciencia o con ánimos?_

_Noah: Jeje, nunca cambias._

_Pero Noah no notaba que se formaba una nube detrás de ella. Cuando volteo y vio que la nube tenia forma de mujer soltó un grito y salió corriendo hacia su habitación mientras la nube se transformaba en Vainilla._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Vailnilla: Jeje, bueno talvez tengas razón.

Amy: Por cierto, el profesor dijo de que te fuiste temprano de la escuela ¿Que paso?

Vainilla: Nada importante, un inconveniente eso es todo.

Amy miro a Vainilla con mala gana, no le creyo nada de lo que dijo, pero luego iba a averiguar lo que pasaba, por ahora se iba a entretener con Cream.

Amy: Bueno, Cream ¿vienes a mi cuarto? Tengo un nuevo vestido y quiero que lo veas.

Cream: Dale.

Dicho esto las chicas subieron las escaleras dejando a Vainilla sola en la sala. Ella solo miraba con una sonrisa el lugar por donde se fueron, soltó una risita y miro la puerta que se abria.

OoooooooooooooooO

Amy se estaba probando el vestido mientras Cream miraba uno de los libros que habia en la mesita de noche, un cuento de terror.

Amy: Ya termina ¿como me veo?

El vestido era parecido al de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, solamente que con mas bordados y era de color rojo, blanco y negro.

Cream: Te queda muy bien, pareces que saliste de un cuento.

Amy: Ay, no es para tanto.

Cream: Si tus padres estuvieran aquí te dirian lo mismo.

Amy solo voltea a ver Cream para luego poner una cara llena de tristeza y a la vez enojo. No le gustaba que dijieran que sus padres de fueron, ella creia que solamente desaparecieron, que se los quitaron, pero no que se... murieron.

Amy: Cream, ya te dije que ellos no se fueron, aun estan afuera esperando el momento en que regresar, y cuando lo hagan...

Amy se estaba por poner a llorar, hace tanto que no estaban en su casa, solo estaba con su hermana mayor, que de hecho la cuidaba muy bien pero los extrañaba.

Cream: Lo siento mucho Amy.

Amy: No importa, ahora quiero que te pruebes esto (le muestra un vestido azul como el que tenia).

Cream: Genial.

OoooooooooooooooO

Sonic llegaba tranquilo a su casa, Silver lo estaba esperando en la sala pero de notaba medio serio.

Sonic: Hola Silver, ¿paso algo?

Silver: Emm, algo parecido ¿Te acuerdas de Miles?

Sonic: ¿Tails? Claro que me acuerdo, el era el que casi me descubre en la otra escuela.

Tails: (aparciendo detras de Silver) Hola Sonic.

Sonic no lo podia creer, su compañero de su escuela anterior estaba en su casa, se preguntaba como lo localizo, pero eso no importaba ahora, el era su amigo y ahora parecia que sabia su secreto.

Sonic: Tails ¿Que haces aquí?

Tails: Pues mis padres se tuvieron que mudar asi que aquí estoy.

Silver: Le tuve que contar parte de todo, asi que no te preocupes.

Sonic: ¿¡ Que?! ¿Por que?

Silver: Porque como casi te descubre tiene derecho a saber las cosas, pero como sabes no le conte todo.

Tails: No te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie, fuiste mi mejor amigo en la otra escuela asi que estamos juntos en esto.

Sonic: Gracias.

Silver: A proposito, ¿Como te fue en la escuela?

Sonic: Bien... hice dos amigos en clase.

Silver: ¿Y eso es todo?

Sonic: ¿Que insinuas?

Silver: Un pajarito me conto que conociste a una chica.

Sonic: (susurrando) Maldito Bean...

Tails: ¿Y? ¿Que cuentas?

Sonic: Ahora hasta vos te metes en esto... Se llama Amy Rose, esta en otro curso.

Tails: ¿Es linda?

Sonic: Si lo es... (sonrojado) !HEY MIRA LO QUE ME HACES DECIR¡

Tails: JAJAJA.

Silver se encontraba mirando con curiosidad y seriedad a su hermano. Algo le preocupaba.

Silver:_ (Amy Rose, me suena el nombre)_

Sonic: ¿Pasa algo Silver?

Silver: ¿Eh? No, nada.

Tails: Asi que... Werehog, es interesante.

Sonic: Si lo ves asi, supongo que si.

Tails: Pero Silver es hechicero ¿no?

Sonic: Si, digamos que papá escogió a una mujer especial jeje.

Tails: ¿Y vos? Digo no, si solo eres Werehog o algo más.

Sonic: Soy mas parecido a mi papá, el era Werehog pero se unos trucos. Silver es mas parecido a mamá, aunque creo que tiene algo nuestro.

Silver: ¿Como que creo?

Sonic: Y, si nunca te vi en accion.

Silver: Pero ya lo haras. Disculpenme pero voy a preparar algo de comer, de seguro tienen hambre.

Cuando Silver se fue la sala quedo en un silencio incomodo, no sabian que decir.

Tails: 24 de noviembre, ¿Te acuerdas no?

Sonic: Si, el dia que nos hablamos por primera vez, pero me sigo preguntando como es posible que nos encontramos en las clases de ayuda para el verano, que yo sepa eras el mas listo a principio de año.

Tails: Es que no era muy bueno en literatura.

Sonic: A mi se me complicaba en matematicas.

Tails: Lo recuerdo, se te complicaban las fracciones.

Sonic: Siempre las odio, ¡No entendia nada!

Tails: Jeje, que bueno que nos hemos encontrado de vuelta amigo, ademas que ya no tendremos problemas al hablar.

Sonic: Cierto, muy cierto.

Los dos se miraron, su amistad habia regresado y ademas de que ahora ya no tenian secretos. El momento era perfecto.

Silver: (desde la cocina) Chicos vengan, prepare pochoclo con caramelo.

Sonic y Tails se fueron a la cocina, ahora el momento era alegre, la amistad floreció de vuelta, pero los problemas no tardaran en aparecer.

**Fin del Chapter 5**

**Creo que fue algo corto, agradesco a todos su apoyo, me dan ánimos para continuar.**

**Katy la eriza: Bueno, saque la idea de un fic de navidad donde Knuckles era el personaje, tipo Cuento de Navidad, ahi Amy estaba casada con Silver y tenian de hijos a Cream, a Charmy y a Tails, o sea ''erizo+erizo= conejo, abeja, zorro''.**

**NUAJava: Gracias por tu interes, bueno si es algo cliche, pero es uno de mis primeros fics asi que no tengo la culpa -_-.**

**Sonic: Gracias por leer este capítulo, en serio que gracias.**

**Tails: Dejen reviews, porque o sino Pame se pone mal.**

**Yo: Eres el primero de los personajes que me llama por mi nombre o.O.**

**Tails: Jeje bueno.**

**Amy: Les agradecemos su apoyo, nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Entrenamiento

**Sonic: Hola a todos y todas, acá hemos regresado ^-^.**

**Shadow: ¿Por qué tú empiezas el capítulo? Se supone que lo empieza Mochi.**

**Sonic: Si bueno, digamos que esta medio con trauma y depresion (señala a Mochi que está sentada en una silla en posición fetal tipo L de Death Note con un aura deprimente alrededor).**

**Mochi: Porque…**

**Tails: ¿Qué le pasó?**

**Amy: Tuvo un problemita en la escuela.**

**Shadow: ¿Una mala calificación?**

**Amy: No, el problema fue el festival de socio comunitario.**

**Sonic: ¿Eh?**

**Amy: Yo les cuento mientras el público lee el capítulo (se dirige al público) Espero que lo disfruten.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 6: Entrenamiento.**

Noah acabava de entrar despues de sus ''compras'', aunque debemos admitir que estaba cargando una buena cantidad de bolsas de supermercado. Volteo a ver a Vainilla que estaba sentada en una silla esperando a que Amy y Cream bajaran.

Noah: Hola tía, tanto tiempo.

Vainilla: Hola, si paso mucho, en realidad solo pasaron dos meses pero igual. Por cierto ¿A que se debe la tardanza de tu aparicion?

Noah: (nerviosa) Es que me fui de compras jeje.

Vainilla: Eso dijiste hace dos meses, el año pasado, en año nuevo, en tu cumpleaños, en...

Noah: (interrumpiendola) Ya entendi, es que me asusto...

Vainila: No me digas que fue la vez que aparecí detras tuyo.

Noah: Emm, si...

Las dos se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que estallaron de la risa.

Vainilla y Noah: JAJAJAJA.

Vainilla: Todavía no puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso.

Noah: Como olvidarlo jeje. (Suspira) En un rato tengo que llevar a Amy a entrenar al salón, dentro de un mes empiezan los combates.

Vainilla: Su primer combate, espero que le vaya todo bien.

Noah: Bah, ella es fuerte, de seguro le saldrá todo bien.

Las dos se miran con una sonrisa segura, para luego mirar que Amy y Cream bajaban de la habitación. Amy se puso ropa deportiva, sabía lo que iba a venir mientras que Cream seguía con el vestido que le dio Amy.

Amy: Ya estoy lista.

Noah: Bien, yo me preparo y vamos al salón.

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Noah se iba a preparar a su habitación. Vainilla mira a su hija con el vestido que Amy le dio, un vestido sencillo color celeste con un delantal negro y blanco dándole una buena combinación. Amy noto eso y puso una sonrisa orgullosa, sabía que ese vestido le iba a quedar bien (N/A: Pero que coqueta resulto ser Amy ¬¬…).

OoooooooooooooooO

Sonic: Arg (sujetando su brazo) Eso dolió…

Estaban en una especie de bosque, con pocos árboles y arbustos, el cielo se mantenía celeste con ligeras luces como soles. Parecía que tenía paredes, porque se notaba los bordes y las esquinas.

Silver: No creas que a esos chupasangre les valla a interesar eso- y lanza una onda psíquica que lo deja en el suelo, Tails solo miraba detrás de ese escudo que le crearon como Sonic y Silver entrenaban para los Combates Oscuros y a decir verdad no era muy linda la escena.

Sonic se levantó lentamente para mirar a su hermano directo a los ojos, los ojos ámbar mostraban seriedad y los ojos esmeraldas mostraban decisión. Sonic levantó la mano y empezó a susurrar cosas para que luego apareciera un círculo amarillo debajo de sus pies.

Sonic: (apuntando con su mano a Silver) KIBO NO KIZASHI- Y un rayo de luz se dirigió a Silver, el cual logró esquivar el ataque pero recibió un Spin Dash de lleno tirándolo al suelo de tierra que había.

Silver se levantó lentamente, el golpe que le dio su hermano fue duro, pero no noto que otro ataque le llegaba por detrás.

Sonic: KIBO NO KIZASHI- Esta vez el golpe dio justo en el blanco, dejando al erizo plateado en el suelo. Sonic se acercaba a paso firme a Silver que intentaba levantarse pero parecía que no podía, sonrió al pensar que había ganado pero fue un pequeño error.

Silver se levantó rápidamente y le dio una patada al estómago para después pegarle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Sonic quedo tambaleante mientras Silver apuntaba con su mano a Sonic mientras susurraba en lengua extraña tal como lo hizo su hermano anteriormente pero el círculo debajo de sus pies era de color turquesa en vez de amarillo con unos destellos violetas alrededor. Dejo de apuntar a su hermano y dirigió su mano al cielo.

Silver: RYUSEI-GUN

Un montón de luces azules y violetas cayeron del cielo para ir directo al erizo azul que por milagro los esquivó con su velocidad pero igualmente calló al suelo. Se notaba el cansancio, si fuera de noche sería más sencillo, Sonic sería un Werehog y tendría más resistencia, pero en esa especia de bosque-salón era de día todavía y eso lo dejaba en desventaja, además de que solo podía hacer conjuros. Silver se acercó a su hermano pero no para atacarlo sino para ayudarle a levantarse.

Silver: Creo que esto es todo por hoy.

Sonic: Pero…

Silver: (lo interrumpe) Estas agotado y no estabas en ventaja, será mejor que descanses.

Sonic: De acuerdo, pero mañana vas a ver la trompada que te daré, o quien sabe sino en un par de horas (lo mira como desafiándolo)

Silver: Si tú quieres pero por ahora a descansar jeje.

Silver ayudo a Sonic a levantarse mientras que el escudo que mantenía a Tails se desasía en el aire. Después de eso el zorrito salió corriendo a ver a su amigo. Al ver que todo estaba bien se tranquilizó un poco pero igualmente se acercó a ver.

Tails: Sonic ¿estás bien?

Sonic: Si, tranquilo, nada puede con este erizo jeje.

Silver: Eso esperamos, porque dentro de un mes se viene la grande.

Tails: Por cierto, no es por ofender o nada parecido pero ¿Por qué pelean contra los vampiros?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el aire, por unos momentos nadie respondía, hasta que Silver rompió el silencio.

Silver: No sé muy bien la historia, pero lo que sé es que los vampiros y los Werehog antes estaban unidos sin ningún problema, pero una noche un vampiro lideró un atentado y nos atacaron, casi no hubo sobrevivientes. El combate duró varios años hasta que uno de los lideres anteriores decidió que lo mejor era tener encuentros para no involucrar a las personas normales, porque cada ataque era más notorio a su vista, entonces cada mes nos encontramos para probar nuestra fuerza y vengar a los anteriores.

Tails quedo de piedra ante tal historia, entonces ¿los vampiros eran los malos? ¿Por qué los atacaron? Las preguntas rondaban por su cabeza pero más tarde las resolvería.

OoooooooooooooooO

Amy estaba corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando las dagas de hielo que su hermana le lanzaba a gran velocidad. Estaban en un salón plateado con el suelo de tierra, perfecto para moverse con libertad con seguridad de caídas y raspones.

Amy: Vamos ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Noah: No te creas que todavía esto es el comienzo.

Lanzo una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, haciendo que la arena ''flotase'' y caiga en los ojos de Amy.

Amy: (frotándose los ojos) No veo nada, me arden los ojos.

Lo que sintió después no fue ardor, sino un dolor en el estómago y otro en el brazo, Noah le había dado un golpe en el estómago y cortado con una daga el brazo. Amy vio que su brazo tenía un corte por donde salía sangre, esta toco la herida manchándose la mano para luego llevarla a la mano y saborear ese ''dulce'' sabor que contenía ese líquido rojo.

Noah: Puaj, Amy no hagas eso, es asqueroso.

Amy: No pude resistirme, pero ahora vayamos en serio.

Amy se puso en guardia y espero el ataque de su hermana, y así fue. Noah ataco con otra ráfaga de viento, causando otra neblina de arena pero casi no se notaba nada, Amy estaba alerta ante todo movimiento, pero parecía que no había nada, cerró los ojos escuchando cada sonido, cada ruido, cada paso. De repente abrió los ojos mostrando que sus ojos jade se convirtieron en terribles ojos carmesí, dirigió su vista a un costado y dio un golpe al aire, o más bien a alguien porque logro divisar a Noah. La eriza rosa/violeta casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque se mantuvo flotando con su poder y se lanzo con el puño en alto hacia su hermana. Amy se cubrió con sus brazos, pero igualmente el ataque le dolió.

Amy calló al suelo raspandose parte de su rostro, no se iba a rendir tan facil, sintió que Noah iba a atacarle de vuelta pero agarro un poco de tierra y se lo lanzó a los ojos, se movió del lugar por las dudas (N/A: Que mala esritora soy T.T...) Noah se frotó los ojos que le ardian, calló en su mismo truco. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y otro en la pierna haciendola caer, cuando abrio los ojos noto que su hermana estaba volando gracias a sus alas.

Noah: Jeje, te haciendo usar todo el arsenal.

Amy: Callate, que todavia estas en el suelo.

Y en efecto Noah todavia estaba en el suelo, cundo vio que Amy iba a darle un golpe, envio una rafaga de viento combinado con agua formando hielo en las alas de su hermana haciendola caer otra vez al suelo.

Amy se estaba hartando, estaba usando toda su energia en el combate, ahora con las alas congeladas no podia volar y se le iba a complicar los ataques sorpresa, mientras que Noah estaba casi intacta, tal vez algunas manchas de tierra por las caidas, pero ningun golpe importante, solo moretones simples. Se levantó lo mas rapido que pudo y dirigió su vista a su hermana, se fijo cada punto de su cuerpo (N/A: No malpiensen XD), hasta que noto las mordeduras de su combate anterior, de lo ocurrió una idea.

Amy: Vamos, ¿Por qué no atacas de una vez? Me impaciento.

Noah: Si eso quieres.

Se dirigio flotando hacia Amy preparando un puñetaso, Amy se cubrió del golpe pero en un instante agarró el brazo herido de Noah haciendo que esta pusiera una mueca de dolor, pero lo siguiente le dolio mas porque Amy puso el brazo en la espalda jalandolo (N/A: Tipo cuando los policias agarran a un ladron y le pone sus brazon en la espalda ¬¬), Noah soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, Amy jaló mas del brazo haciendo que su hermana gritara mas fuerte, la eriza rosa/violeta le dio un pisoton a su hermana para que la soltara, pero lo unico que logró fue que la tire al duro suelo de tierra causando leves cortes en su ropa y cuerpo.

Amy: ¿Te duele hermanita?

Noah miraba de reojo a su hermana, no lo iba a admitir pero le dolia, le atacó el brazo herido por los Werehog, las mordidas no sanaban facilmente. Notó que las heridas empezaban a abrirse de vuelta y como la sangre recorria su brazo. Amy soltó a su hermana la cual se quedo un rato en el suelo.

Amy: ¿Que tal si terminamos acá?

Noah: Mejoraste bastante, pero aun no me derrotas.

Amy: Bah, igualmente creo que seria lo mejor, como dijiste me hisite usar todo mi arsenal.

Noah: De acuerdo, pero luego ya vas a ver.

Noah se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, de verdad quedó manchada de tierra y algunas manchitas chiquititas de sangre (N/A: DIMINUTO FULL). Amy tenia raspones, unos cortes y algun que otro golpe, pero las dos estaban bien. Vainilla y Cream entraron por una puerta que habia en el salón y se acercaron a las chicas.

Vainilla: Veo que mejoraste, dejaste a tu hermana en el suelo.

Cream: De seguro en los Combates Oscuros vas a machacar a muchos peluditos jeje.

Amy: Gracias por los alagos, tengo que estar fuerte si quiero ganar.

Noah: Bueno no exageres, que la que te estuve ayudando fui yo ¬¬

Amy: No te preocupes, ya estamos seguros de que vas a derrotar a una buena cantidad de perros sarnosos jajaja.

Las chicas se quedaron charlando un poco mas (no voy a decir de que porque no me da la cabeza) para luego salir por la puerta y notar que estaban en una especie de granero detras de su casa, lo raro era que nadie lo notaba.

Cream: Tu magia es increible mamá, nadie nota que hay un granero enorme.

Vainilla: Bueno, solo algunas personas lo notan, sola las que tienen magia jeje.

Cream: Señorita Noah, ¿Que pasó entra ustedes y los perritos?

Noah: ¿Eh? (con gotita anime en la cabeza) Si te refieres a Spuki se fue al campo.

Cream: No, los peluditos (N/A: Ay Cream, eres tan inocente )

Amy: ¿Que tía no te lo contó nunca?

Vainilla: No, mejor cuenteselo ustedes, creo que es mejor.

Noah: (suspira) Hace mucho tiempo, los Werehog y los vampiros vivian en armonia y en paz, hasta que una noche no sabemos que pasó, pero el lider de los Werehog dijo que nosotros los atacamos, nosotros obiamente dijimos que no y empezo una especie de guerra que duro bastante tiempo. Hace unos cuantos años nuestros lideres decidieron que hagamos encuentros para definirnos porque la gente ''normal'' notaba cada vez mas lo que pasaba. Ahi se formaron los Combates Oscuros, queremos demostrar que nosotros no les hicimos nada y que nos atacaron sin razon.

Se formó un silencio en ese patio, la historia era un tanto impactante, ¿Por qué dicen que los atacaron? ¿Qué pasó en realidad? Si las preguntas tuvieran forma de seguro estarian flotando sobre las chicas. Un ruidito cortó el silencio, era el rugido de un estomago, alguien tenia hambra y todas las miradas daban a Amy.

Amy: Bueno (sonrojada) Si tengo un poco de hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

Las tres: Dale

Las chicas se metieron en la casa para buscar algo de comer, se lo merecian despues de su entrenamiento.

OoooooooooooooooO

En una casona medio vieja, habia un erizo que miraba la escena de Amy atravez de una esfera de cristal. Era un erizo color naranja con un chaleco color azul, tenia botas color rojo y verde y sus guentes estaban medio rotos en las puntas. Al lado suyo habia de todo, ajos, cruzes, imagenes y hasta colmillos.

¿?: Amy Rose, seras mi proxima presa.

**Fin Chapter 6**

**Mochi: Hasta ahora, despues de Scarlet Nightmare, es mi capitulo mas largo, (otra vez aura deprimente) Pero igual no esta bien...**

**Tails: Vamos Pame, lo que pasó no fue nada.**

**Sonic: Cierto, un error en la murga no es tan malo, ademas de que pasaste la secundaria, eso es algo para estar feliz.**

**Mochi: No fue eso, despues de la murga lo vi... **

**Shadow: ¿Eh? ¿Qué viste?**

**Mochi: Lo vi... fue horrible.**

**Amy: Chicos, dejenla, tuvo el problema en la murga y despues, bueno mejor no hablar de eso.**

**Mochi: Porque...**

**Sonic: Bue, gracias a todos por leer.**

**Tails: Por favor dejen reviews para ver si le levantan el animo.**

**Shadow: Pedimos disculpas si no les gusto, dejen sus opiniones porque nos costo mucho escribir.**

**Amy: ¿Escribieron?**

**Shadow: La ayudamos ya que en cada tanto esta se nos ponia mal.**

**Amy: Bueno, gracias por todo y hasta pronto**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevos enemigos

**Hola a todos los que leen, después de unos días ya regrese ^^**

**Sonic: ¬¬**

**Mochi: ¿Todavía estas molesto por lo del capítulo anterior?**

**Sonic: ME HICISTE PERDER CONTRA SILVER Y ADEMAS A AMY LA HICISTE GANAR ¿Qué SE TE PASÓ POR TU CABEZA?**

**Amy: Tranquilo Sonic, no te molestes por algo así.**

**Sonic: Vos lo decís porque ganaste.**

**Mochi: Para que sepas lo puse porque en el videojuego donde el aparece (Sonic 06) te derroto varias veces por así decirlo y además no quería poner de que los mayores siempre ganan ¬¬**

**Amy: Además de que por mi Noah gano, ya que yo tuve que usar todo mi poder para hacerle frente.**

**Sonic: Hmp.**

**Mochi: Bueno olvidando a este malhumorado, que de hecho me debe despedir el capítulo, espero que disfruten este nuevo cap.**

**Amy: … No sé qué decir así que disfrútenlo.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 7: Nuevos enemigos.**

Otro día de escuela para los chicos, que de seguro iba a ser aburrido pero quien sabe. Amy iba caminando tranquila, estaba segura que hoy no llegaría tarde, se levantó temprano y organizo todo a tiempo y además con el necesario como para ir tranquila. En el camino choca con alguien.

Amy: Lo siento mucho.

¿?: No importa solo quítate del camino.

Amy miro al tipo, un erizo naranja con un flequillo tapándole parte de un ojo, tenía un chaleco color azul y unas botas color verde y rojo. Sus ojos azules miraban con desprecio a Amy, la cual estaba molesta por la respuesta del sujeto.

Amy: Mire señor yo no encuentro la razón para que me hable así.

¿?: Mira, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y mejor ten cuidado por donde andes, uno no sabe con quién puede estar hablando.

Y dicho esto se fue rápido de la vista de Amy la cual solo se quedó confundida, pero no le prestó atención y siguió caminando.

Mientras el erizo naranja se alejaba de la vista de Amy, tomo su celular y marcó un número. Espero hasta que alguien contestara y después de unos quince segundos eso se concedió.

¿?: ¿Hola?

¿?: Scourge, la vampira se dirige al colegio, espero que no hagas nada estúpido.

Scourge: Vamos Doom, aunque sea una vampira no lo tienes que tener tan a pecho.

Doom: Solo porque es linda lo dices, no sabes que esas cosas pueden ser muy peligrosas a veces.

Scourge: Vale, pero no creo que Rose sea peligrosa además…

Doom: (interrumpiéndolo) No viste el entrenamiento de ayer.

La conversación quedó en silencio un momento, Scourge sabía que era una vampira hace mucho, por eso le gustaba cargarla pero no decirle lo que sabía pero ahora se tornaba todo más serio, desde que ese Doom apareció…

Doom: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Scourge: Si, no te preocupes, traeré la información.

OoooooooooooooooO

Scourge cortó la llamada, estaba cerca de la escuela, por el camino por donde Amy iba normalmente, seguro tardaría unos minutos para llegar. Espero pacientemente hasta que distinguió a Amy llegar por el horizonte de la avenida, y para mayor suerte estaba sola. Solo le costó dar unos pasos para estar frente a ella.

Scourge: Hola rosita, tanto tiempo.

Amy: Si hola, déjame pasar.

Scourge: Escuche por ahí que… ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

Amy: No te interesa, un pequeño accidente en casa.

Amy tenía la cicatriz que le hizo su hermana en el entrenamiento y a decir verdad denotaba bastante en su piel.

Scourge: Como sea, escuche por ahí que la directora falto. ¿No es tu tía verdad?

Amy: Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Scourge: Que suerte porque o sino me hubiera mandado una muy grande.

Amy: Que bien que te dieras cuenta, ahora déjame pasar, que el tiempo vuela y llegaremos tarde.

Scourge: Sé que será como la otra vez pero… ¿Y si no te dejo?

Scourge agarro de los brazos a Amy sujetándola contra la pared que había, Amy forcejeaba, como deseaba que fuera como ayer y que apareciera Sonic y que la ayudara, pero esta vez había algo distinto en el aire, un olor a quemado. Alguien quemo las púas de Scourge, lo cual este salió disparado a buscar alguna fuente o algo para apagar las llamas. Amy solo miro sorprendida que la que había prendido fuego las púas de Scourge fue nada más ni nada menos que Blaze con sus poderes pirokineticos.

Scourge: (desde lejos) YA VERAS ROSE, TEN MUCHO CUIDADO.

Amy: Tonto…

Blaze: Amy ¿estás bien?

Amy: Si… Otra vez…

Blaze: ¿Qué le pasara por la cabeza a ese idiota?

Amy: Ni idea, pero como dije es un tonto. Sera mejor ir a clase, no queremos llegar tarde ¿o no?

Blaze: Cierto, además de que hoy el profe nos toma lo de historia.

Amy: Como lo odio.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír carcajadas y ahora si tendrían que ir corriendo para no llegar tarde. Detrás de toda la escena vemos otra vez a Doom pero con la mirada seria, como tratando de ver algo que los demás no vieron. Pero no era así, solo miraba molesto el que Scourge no hizo bien su trabajo, el cual era conseguir información, si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de Blaze tal vez hubiera conseguido al menos algo para saber sobre su presa y sus debilidades.

Doom: Ya te atrapare chupa sangre, solo tengo que conseguir un poco de información, tus padres no me dieron mucha jeje… - miro el cielo un momento- tampoco los padres del perrito, no puedo creer que fueran tan fáciles de atrapar hmp. Supongo que tendré también que atraparlo… que lo decida el jefe.

El erizo naranja se fue caminando lentamente hacia quien sabe dónde, solo se dirigía al horizonte, perdiéndose entre la multitud que había entre esas horas sin sospechar nada del individuo.

OoooooooooooooooO

Todos estaban viendo como el profesor escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón, cosas sobre los números y esas cosas que a nadie le interesaba, solo a los nerds por así decirlo. Shadow miraba como el profe escribía mientras él se aburría, miro que Sonic estaba mirando interesado el tema que el profesor les daba, eso le dio curiosidad. Luego miro a Knuckles que estaba dormido directamente, un hilo de baba caía de su boca dándole un aspecto bastante gracioso y parece que el profesor noto eso ya que le lanzó la tiza directo en la frente despertándolo y tirándolo de la silla causando una risa colectiva del salón.

Profesor: Si no presta atención lo saco del salón.

Knuckles: (mareado) N-no se preocupe…

El salón: JAJAJAJA.

Profesor: No se rían o mandare tarea extra para todos, les aviso.

El salón quedo en silencio después de eso, por unos momentos nada más, ya que después volvieron los balbuceos clásicos de los salones, aunque Knuckles no podía hablar mucho, aun le dolía el golpe que recibió por parte de la tiza voladora. Shadow miraba como Sonic miraba el pizarrón como si fuera algo interesante.

Shadow: ¿Te interesa esto Sonic?

Sonic: Un poco, no quiero terminar como el año pasado.

Shadow: ¿Qué paso?

Sonic: Reprobé la mitad de las materias solo por no prestar atención y luego para poder estudiar tenia de ayuda a mi hermano con su jarra de agua.

Shadow: ¿Jarra de agua?...

Profesor: Bueno quiero que después del recreo hagan estas cuentas. No quiero errores ya que lo explique varias veces.

Sonic: Mira lo que hiciste Shadow, me perdí la explicación.

Shadow: No es para tanto, le pides ayuda a alguien en el recreo y ya.

Knuckles: Yo con todo gusto te ayudo.

Shadow: ¿Prestaste atención?

Knuckles: Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me afecto jeje.

Sonó el timbre del recreo haciendo que todos los alumnos salgan corriendo, mientras que dos erizos y un equidna solamente caminaban y charlaban. Llegaron al patio, donde Knuckles le explicaba todo.

Knuckles: Y luego lo sumas y ya está.

Sonic: Wow no sabía que era tan fácil.

Knuckles: Ni yo.

Shadow: Creo que prefiero al Knuckles dormilón de la clase que a uno inteligente.

Sonic: Eso suena raro ¿Lo sabias?

Shadow: Eh que yo tengo novia.

Sonic: La hermana de Amy ¿cierto?

Shadow: Si.

Knuckles: Hablando de ella ahí está.

Y era cierto, estaba charlando con Blaze y Espio, de seguro charlando de lo que paso en la mañana con Scourge y de su ''cabello en llamas''. Amy noto que los estaban viendo y al saber de quien se trataba se paró de su lugar y comenzó llamarlo con la mano. Los tres al notar esto se acercaron al grupo, Sonic estaba medio nervioso pero no tanto, Amy solo se dictó a decirle un hola decente, hasta que Blaze se metió en la conversación.

Blaze: ¿Dónde estabas cuando Scourge se volvió a meter con Amy?

Sonic: ¿Qué?

Espio: Scourge otra vez detuvo a Amy a mitad del recorrido al colegio, ese Scourge está loco.

Knuckles: No lo veo en ningún lado, supongo que volvió a faltar.

Shadow: Ese chico es raro.

Sonic: Es que tome otro camino para llegar, los jarrazos de agua a veces te confunden.

Amy: ¿Jarrazos de agua?

Shadow: No me preguntes.

Sonic: ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¿Te lo hizo el bobo de Scourge?

Amy: No, me lo hice en casa. Un pequeño problema con un cuchillo.

Sonic: Deberías tener cuidado.

Espio: Bueno, llego el que no tiene nada.

Sonic: ¿Eh?

Espio: Tienes un moretón en el cerca de la muñeca.

Y en parte, Sonic no se percató de ese golpe, de seguro se lo dio cuando estaba con Silver, pero ya no importaba ahora, les tenía que decir algo.

Sonic: Esto… no sé cuándo me lo hice jeje.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, pero supongo que tuvieron que creerle. Sonó otra vez el timbre haciendo que todos vayan a sus respectivos salones y volvieran a clases. Pero vamos a irnos un rato de ese lugar... Otra vez vamos con Doom.

El erizo naranja estaba sentado en un sofa en su casa, contemplando sus poseciones sobre su chimenea, esas poseciones que habia conseguido en sus ''cazerias'' de criaturas miticas, o de personas especiales como Amy. Habia una pulsera dorada parecida a la de Shadow solamenre que esta estaba un tanto gastada, un cuchillo que aun tenia sangre pero cuagulada y de un color mas oscuro y por ultimo un cuadro de el con una ''presa''... al parecer un gato blanco que tenia dos estacas, una clavada en la cabeza y otra en el pecho. El gato estaba sangrando a montones mientras que Doom estaba sonriente al lado suyo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza. De pronto escucho un ruido, parecian gritos o lamentos, rapidamente se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta que tenia una ventanita, ahi se notaban unos ojos llorosos color verde jade que parecian de mujer.

Doom: Ya callate, sabes que gritando y lamentandote no te voy a sacar.

¿?: Maldito, toda tu familia debio desaparecer hace tiempo...

Doom: Pues no lo hizo. Te dire para consuelo que pronto traere a tu hijita conmigo, asi no estaras sola con el cadaver de tu esposo.

¿?: No...

Doom: Avisale tambien a los perritos a ver que hago con el menor, pero eso lo decide el jefe.

Doom saco una risa sadica dejando perpleja a la mujer detras de la puerta. Se alejo de ahí todavia riendo mientras que los ojos jade se llenaban de lagrimas...

**Fin del Chapter 7**

**Mochi: Ya esta terminado, ahora Sonic tienes que despedir al menos este cap.**

**Sonic: No se...**

**Mochi: Oh vamos no es tanto.**

**Sonic: Primero tu duda y despues lo mio:**

**Mochi: Uf ok. Miren lo que pasa es que hay una cancion, Dreams of an Absolution, si la conocen bien si no escuchenla. Lo que pasa es que con unas amigas vamos a hacer una coreo mientras otra canta, es como un especial para fin de año.**

**Amy: De seguro todo va a estar bien.**

**Mochi: Si, pero el tema es que tenemos en mente las dos versiones, la version original y la version remix. La version original esta buena, el tema esta que la version remix es mas facil de cantar y mas movida como para bailar.**

**Sonic: ¿Y por que no escogen esa?**

**Mochi: Ese es el tema, no sabemos cual escoger, la original que esta bastate buena o la remix que es un tanto mas facil. Por favor ayudennos con este dilema.**

**Silver: ¿Van a bailar y cantar mi cancion?**

**Mochi: Sip.**

**Silver: QUE EMOCION.**

**Amy: Ahora tu turno Sonic.**

**Sonic: Ok, gracias por leer el capitulo, por favor dejen reviews que dan apoyo para continuar ademas de que no es necesario estar registrado. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8: Conociendote mejor parte 1

**Hi guys, acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Luna de Sangre.**

**Sonic: Dijiste que ya no habría repeticiones, me mentiste.**

**Mochi: Bueno, no es para tanto además de que me acostumbré a hacerlo, así que no te quejes.**

**Shadow: Déjalo, él siempre va a ser un Faker quejón.**

**Sonic: Te escuche.**

**Shadow: Por eso lo dije en voz alta.**

**Mochi: Ne, no peleen, estamos en fechas que debemos estar en paz. Bueno les aviso que ahora escribiré entre ''-z-'' por razones que no creo que tenga que decir. **

**Shadow: Bueno, esperamos que les guste este capítulo, CORRE LA CINTA TAILS.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Chapter 8: Conociéndote mejor parte 1.**

Las clases volvieron a volar ya que había terminado la clase de hoy otra vez, así que todos se fueron retirando de la escuela lo más rápido que podían, al menos algunos.

-APRESURATE KNUCKLES, NO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR ACA DE POR VIDA- gritó Sonic molesto en el pasillo.

- SONIC TIENE RAZON, EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO NOS VAMOS- gritó Shadow igual de molesto.

- YA VA, SOLO DEJENME ENCONTRAR MI LIBRO- gritó Knuckles desde el salón.

-¿Qué no le sirvió el golpe de la tiza en la cabeza?-

-Parece que no Shadow jajá- respondió Sonic en risas.

El pasillo quedo en silencio, no era incomodo, pero no era muy agradable que digamos. Shadow miraba hacia los costados buscando algo interesante mientras Sonic solo miraba el lugar donde estaba el salón, esperando a que la silueta roja del equidna apareciera y se pudiera ir tranquilo junto a su hermano Silver que de seguro lo estaba esperando en la casa y lo recibiría con un jarrazo de agua por la tardanza.

-Entonces, vives solo- dijo Shadow tratando de formar conversación.

-Vivo con mi hermano, creo que ya te lo dije- respondió.

-Sí, ¿Y tus padres?-

-No se, solo se que un dia dijieron que se iban y no llegaron, creo que fue hace un mes aproximadamente- dijo Sonic con un tono de tristesa en su voz.

-Algo parecido le paso a Amy, supongo que ya lo sabias.-

-Si, ella me lo dijo cuando salimos de la escuela.-

-¿Crees que este relacionado? Digo, lo de ella tambien fue hace un mes, puede que todo este confabulado-

-No creo, aunque es cierto que los casos son parecidos. Bueno, yo ya le dije a Knuckles que me iria asi que me voy. Nos vemos mañana- y dicho esto Sonic se fue del pasillo hasta la salida de la escuela. Ahora Shadow le habia hecho pensar, pero el caso de Amy parecia de hace rato, estaba medio confundido con el tema, pero una voz lo distrajo.

-EH SONIC- la voz de Amy se escuchaba que se acercaba, lo que puso contento al erizo azul.

-Hola de vuelta Amy jeje-

-¿Te moleste si te acompaño?-

-No, no hay problema, no creo que lo haya jeje-

**Sonic's POV**

Ok Sonic, deja de hablar como idiota de una buena vez y entabla una convesacion razonable. Hace como 3 minutos y nada, pero por qué me preocupo por eso, agh no importa di algo y ya o que se yo... YA SE ME ZAFARON LOS TORNILLOS.

-Sonic, a tus padres ¿Les paso lo mismo que a mi?- ok ella ya hablo, pero justo de lo que me rompia los sesos.

-Si, hace un mes mas o menos, ¿A los tuyos de hace cuanto?- Genial hiciste la pregunta mas dolorosa, de seguro te odiara, esperen ¿Por que me preocupa que me odie?

-El mismo tiempo, pero casi nunca estaban en casa, ellos viajaban bastante pero en estos meses ellos no se iban asi que era raro.- Un tono de tristesa sonaba en su voz lo cual me dio un poco de pena, sus padres casi no estaban con ella para que luego desaparescan asi de la nada.- Pero estoy bien, tengo a mi hermana y tambien a mi tia que hacen de apoyo.

-Tienes suerte, con mi caso tambien tengo a mi hermano, pero solo tengo un amigo que era de mi escuela anterior-

-Te cambias bastante ¿cierto?- No se porque siento que esto es un interrogatorio, pero ya sabre yo.

-Si, digamos que tuve algunos problemas en las escuela-

-¿Como cuales?-

-¿Sabes que esto es como un interrogatorio?- Al fin lo dije.

-¿Sabes que solo los tontos responden una pregunta con otra?- Me jodió.

-Eso no se vale- me quejé.

-Claro que se vale jajaja- parece que solo se queria entretener conmigo, vaya amiga me conseguí.-Bueno ya, reponde mi duda- puso carita de cachorrito en adopcion, de esos que se matan para que lo adoptes.

-Bueno... no sabria como explicar- ¿Como voy a explicar que me cambiaba por que siempre habia alguien apunto de descubrir mi ''secreto''? Podria inventar algo pero no se me ocurre ninguna idea- Directo, no se como explicarlo Amy- ok, espero que no se enoje.

-No te preocupes, si no puedes contarmelo te comprendere, a veces hay cosas que no se pueden contar a lo simple- que bueno, me zafe se una buena.

-¿Y que hay de vos? Solo se de tus padres y tu hermana, pero nada tuyo. ¿Por qué no cuentas?- Si ella quiere conocerme a mi, yo hare lo mismo.

-Entonces es mi turno de ser interrogada. Bueno, mi nombre ya lo sabes, tengo 15 años, soy de aca de nacimiento, y ya no se que contarte.-

-Pero eso ya lo sabia.-

-Pues entonces ya me conoces- Bueno, esta chica tiene chispa.

-Bueno, por alla esta mi casa asi que nos vemos- Ok ya me voy, a ver si no se le atina por hacerme preguntas indiscretas.

-Sonic, ¿Que tal si mañana venimos juntos a la escuela? Digo si casi usamos el mismo camino- Un pequeño rubor cubrio sus mejillas, supongo que las mias tambien porque siento que arden.

-Claro, porque no-

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.-Con esto ella tomo el otro lado del camino y se fue corriendo. Yo solo miraba el lugar por donde se fue, pero ahora mejor me centro en llegar a casa antes de que Silver se desespere.

**Fin Sonic's POV**

Sonic se dirigia rapidamente por la calle a su casa, no tenia tanta prisa pero si iba rapido. Cuando llegó a su casa no habia nadie, todas las luces estaban prendidas lo que significaba que habia alguien en la casa, pero todo tenia un silencio incomodo.

-¿Hola? Silver ya lle...- no pudo continuar la oración ya que sintió algo liquido caer por su cabeza, era agua.

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR TARDE?- Silver estaba levidando sobre Sonic a una altura considerable como para que no lo note y tambien con una jarra en la mano.

-Perdon, es que Knuckles tuvo un problema y...-

-¿No sabes lo que anda pasando? Hay un cazador en la zona, Bean me lo dijo- lo interrumpió mientras bajaba al suelo, Sonic quedó con los ojos abiertos ante tal cosa. ¿Un cazador en la zona? ¿Eso era posible?- Te cuento todo lo que me dijo el pajarito-

OoooooooooooooooO

Amy iba entrando a su casa tranquilamente pero Noah la recibió con un abrazo muy fuerte, casi quitandole el aire. Amy le empujo levemente como para que se quitara de ensima, solo para notar que casi se le salian las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué paso Noah?- preguntó Amy preocupada.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté sobre los cazadores especiales?-Amy solo asintió con la cabeza.- Pues parece que hay uno por aquí, la tía Vainilla me lo dijo y hasta me mostro imagenes.-

**Amy's POV**

¿Un cazador especial? Hace rato que no oía de ellos, talvez solo porque mi hermana me contaba todo. Los cazadores especiales como, como los llama ella, son personas que hicieron pacto con un espiritu oscuro para poder capturarnos a nosotros o a otra criatura. Abrí los ojos como plato, si hasta le mostraron imagenes a Noah significa que esta muy cerca.

-Cuentame lo que te dijo Vainilla- le dije casi en forma de orden a mi hermana.

-Solo sabemos que esta por aquí, pero que es peligroso, tiene un aura oscura es muy fuerte, tal vez consiguió ayuda de un espiritu maligno pero no cualquiera, uno del inframundo-

Conosco de esos espiritus, son los que nunca podran descanzar en paz porlo que se alimentan de la energia del inframundo, por eso tenian mucha oscuridad en su interior.

-Mejor que te cuente la tia, creo que seria lo mas indicado.- parece que Noah no podia hablar mucho, asi que la segui hasta la habitacion donde algunas dudas serian resueltas.

**Fin del Chapter 8**

**Mochi: Creo que me quedo medio mal.**

**Amy: No bajes tu estima ¿quieres? Que luego andas deprimida.**

**Mochi: Igual siempre soy asi, bueno casi siempre.**

**Cream: Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado la primera parte de este capitulo, aunque no entiendo el titulo.**

**Amy: Creo que se refiere a... ok ni yo tengo idea.**

**Mochi: Se refiere que conocemos un poco mejor a los personajes pero ya sabras en el proximo cap.**

**Amy: Bueno, como dijo Cream esperamos que les haya gustado, porfavor dejen reviews que nesecitamos apoyo.**

**Mochi: Nos leemos la proxima.**


	9. Chapter 9: Conociendote mejor parte 2

**Hey my friends, i am here again ^.****^, Les traigo otro cap. mas a Luna de Sangre para todos ustedes, y yo que creía que deje olvidada esta historia -_-**

**Sonic: Volviste a repetir, eso está mal, además parece como si las personas no supieran lo que están leyendo.**

**Mochi: Ya me hartaste, ¿sabes qué? Ya no te hare caso ante cualquier cosa.**

**Sonic: ¿Y qué me importa?**

**Mochi: Espero que les guste esta continuación del otro capítulo… DISFRUTENLO.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

-Poder atravez de un demonio del inframundo... interesante.- dijo Sonic al escuchar a su hermano.

-Si y sabes que encontrarse con uno de ese tipo es algo arriesgado.- respondió Silver.

-¿Pero que haria un cazador aquí? ¿Acaso sabe que hay Werehogs o vampiros por la zona?-

-Parece que si, por ende debemos andar con cuidado. No sabes el susto que me diste cuando te tardaste en llegar, yo estaba limpiando los bordes de la casa y me di cuenta de la hora, por eso la jarra.- dijo Silver con gotita estilo anime.

-O sea que esta vez fue involuntario el jarrazo.-

-Si, por esta vez para la proxima sera de enserio.- los dos hermanos empezaron a reirse olvidando de lo que recien estaban hablando.-¿Que tal si hago la cena? Hay carne de cordero.-

-Genial.- solo atino decir Sonic.

-Bueno, espera en la sala y ya.-

-¿Como lo vas a hacer tan rapido?-

-Recuerda que tengo mis trucos jeje.- dijo Silver moviendo los dedos.

**Silver's POV**

Me dirigo tranquilamente a la cocina, que suerte de que Sonic es de mente fuerte, cuando a mi me dijieron de que habia de ese tipo de cazadores se me puso la piel de gallina. Me puse a preparar la carne en la cacerola grande, si digo la verdad casi me quemo, no sabia que alguien hubiera usado la cacerola para que estuviera caliente.

-_Pero si yo no use la cacerola y Sonic no estaba aquí, eso significa...-_ me congele un segundo al pensar que alguien estaba en la casa, algo medio imposible ya que yo estube adentro casi todo el dia, al menos que se hayan metido mientras yo me fui de compras, eso tendria logica si no fuera de que eso fue hace horas.

Rapidamente avise a Sonic, al principio creyo que era algo estupido hasta que cayo en cuenta lo del cazador, si sabia que estabamos aquí tal vez pudo haber entrado y esperar al momento apropiado para atacar. Sonic y yo fuimos a inspeccionar la casa por cada rincon, esto ya me asustaba un poco, ahora que lo pienso, yo siempre fui asustadizo, creo que empezo cuando vi a papá transformarse por primera vez, era como entrenamiento, no recuerdo bien, solo se que me asuste mucho y creo que se enojo papá al saber que yo no podia transformarme en Werehog, igualmente me queria. El primer Combate Oscuro que tuve fue aterrador, casi me matan por la espalda si no hubiera sido por papá, ahora aunque no me transforme participo igual que ellos, pero me preocupaba Sonic, el siempre fue un mescladito por asi decirlo, podia usar magia aunque no tanta como un verdadero hechicero, pero eso lo hacia un poco raro, digo yo solo puedo usar magia y mi telekinesis, pero Sonic el poder usar ambos era... simplemente extraño.

Escuche un ruido como de que algo se cayó de su lugar, eso no me asustó, lo que me asusto fue luego escuchar a alguien caerse y luego escuchar a alguien quejarse como de dolor, era Sonic. Despues escuche lo mismo y lo mas rapido que hice fue correr a ver que pasaba. El ruido venia del atico y yo estaba en planta baja asi que empeze a correr en las escaleras, logrando que multiples veces este apunto de caerme. Llegué a la puerta del atico la abrí rapidamente y lo que encontre no me gusto... Sonic estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba cubierto por cajas y lo peor, tenia un golpe en la cabeza que amenazaba con empezar a sangrar. Corro hacia Sonic y le levanto la cabeza, error grave ya que el golpe empezo a sangrar haciendo que parte de la sangre caiga hacia mis manos. Miro hacia los costados a ver si habia alguien en la habitacion, pero nada, no habia nadie en el atico ademas de nosotros, lo que me hizo pensar de que Sonic se tropezo con algo.

Eso no importaba ahora, ya despues investigare, lo que ahora importaba era de que Sonic fuera atendido, sabia algo de artes medicas, pero no tenia nada a mi mano para hacerlas, asi que pense en llevarlo al hospital mas cercano. Cargo a Sonic en mi espalda y le cubro la cabeza con una toalla para que la herida deje de sangrar. Sali corriendo de mi casa y en la puerta me encuentro a Tails que al ver a Sonic se sorprende.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunta.

-Ni idea, lo encontre asi en el atico.-

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital, el golpe se ve feo. Podemos llevarlo en el auto de mi papá, asi iremos mas rapido.- propuso. Yo asintí con la cabeza y lo llevamos al auto, que era mas bien una camioneta color perla, pero no me fijo en detalles, lo que tenia que hacer era llevar a mi hermano al hospital. La sangre ya manchaba la toalla, yo simplemente me preguntaba como era posible que todo esto pasara, el llego a casa despues del colegio, charlamos un rato, le propuse comer algo, de repente parecia que alguien llego y despues lo encuentro asi, con un golpe sangrante y tirado en el suelo, gracias a Chaos que estaba el padre de Tais.

-Hola, soy Amadeus... ¿Que le paso al chico?-

-Se accidento en el atico.- menuda mentira.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital papa.-

-De acuerdo, suban rapido.- Eso fue lo que hicimos, cuando el auto arranco, yo simplemente me deje llevar por las vibraciones que hacia el motor y me quede dormido.

**Fin Silver's POV**

OoooooooooooooooO

-¿Que ves tia?- pregunto Amy a la coneja que se encontraba con una esfera de cristal.

-Lo mismo que le mostre a tu hermana, un alma cazadora llena de pena y dolor, que tiene un pacto con un espiritu de profunda oscuridad.- dijo Vainilla con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Segura que es un cazador?-

-Tan segura como que el sol se oculta en el oeste.- dijo Vainilla abriendo los ojos.

-Abra que tener mas cuidado apartir de ahora, no sabemos como puede atacar o aparecer.- dijo Noah metiendose en la charla.

-Pero si no sabemos como es, sera medio dificil defenderse.-

-Sabemos que tiene... em... ¿alma oscura?-

-Noah.- replico Vainilla.

-Bueno, no sabemos como es.- se rindio la eriza rosa/violeta.

-Esperen, veo algo mas para ti Amy.- Vainilla puso otra vez sus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

-¿Para mi?-

-¿Para ella?-

-Si, hay algo, algo azul, algo que marcara tu corazon y alma, ese azul sera como una luz de noche, una luz platinada que te dara nuevas sensaciones y...-

-Tal parece como una profecia.- interrumpió Noah.

-Como decia... te dara nuevas sensaciones y experiencias que nunca te hubieras imaginado, pero debes tener cuidado con esto, pues traera muchos problemas a tu mente y vida... eso seria todo.-

-Woa, una especie de profecia para mi, increible.- dijo Amy con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero ¿Que sera ese azul? ¿Un objeto? ¿Un amuleto? ¿Una persona?.- hacia preguntas al aire Noah.

-Sea lo que sea, igualmente abra que tener mas cuidado que antes, pero claro supongo que eso ya lo saben ya que lo repetimos varias veces en la historia.- dijo Vainilla con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si, ya que lo repetimos varias veces en la historia.-

-Eso lo dije yo.-

-Si, pero la escritora repitió el dialogo.-

-MAMÁ MAMÁ, HAY UN PROBLEMA GRANDE.- entro Cream corriendo a los gritos.-

-¿Que ocurre Cream?- pregunto su madre.

-Se acerca y muy rapido.-

-¿Que se acerca?-

En eso entra a la habitacion un muñeco de un zorro con una antena con una gema roja, tenia dos colas y sus ojos no tenian brillo. Caminaba entre lento y rapido, pero sus ojos estaban posados en Cream.

-AHHH- grito Cream.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto bien sorprendida Amy.

-¿Un muñeco estilo Chuki?- respondio a la pregunta.

-Jeje, no es Chuki, es Tails Doll y yo lo hice.- dijo la coneja mas grande con una sonrisa.

-¿COMO QUE VOS LO HICISTE MAMA?-

-Si, lo hice cuando estaba aburrida, pero no sabia que estaba vivo.-

-Y si que lo estoy.- dijo el muñequito con voz de gravadora haciendo que la niña y las dos erizas gritaran.- Tranquilas, no soy peligroso, estoy a sus servicios.- dijo mientras se ponia de rodillas.

-No es necesario, pero por ahora vete a dormir.-

-Si mi ama.- y Tails Doll se cayo al suelo como ''muerto''.

-Eso fue raro tia.- dijo Amy.

-Muy raro.- respondio su hermana.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?- pregunto Cream

-Claro hija, no le encuentro el porque no.-

La conejita agarro al muñeco y lo cargo en sus brazos tal cual bebe, al parecer el miedo se le fue muy rapido.

-¿Que tal si les preparo la cena?- pregunto Vainilla.

-ESPAGETHI.- grito Noah haciendo que una risa salga de todos (menos Tails Doll). La noche transcurrio tranquila y sin problema, aunque en la mente de Amy pasaba una y otra vez lo que le dijo su tia sobre el ''azul'', no sabia que significaban esas palabras pero habia algo familiar en eso.

**Fin del Chapter 9**

**Mochi: Ok, gracias por leer este capitulo, a pesar de que es una ganga pero igual.**

**Amy: YA NOS TIENES HARTOS CON TUS ''PERO IGUAL'', LO DICES TODO EL TIEMPO.**

**Mochi: Perdon.**

**Sonic: Algun dia te matare, primero un gusanito, despues una pelea perdida y ahora estoy herido ¿Que sigue?**

**Mochi: Tu muerte.**

**Sonic: ¿QUE?**

**Mochi: Nah, mentira ^_^**

**Amy: Espero que les haya gustado este episodio sin sentido de titulo.**

**Mochi: En este capitulo aprendimos de Silver ¬¬ el proximo es tercera parte y ultima.**

**Sonic: Al fin.**

**Amy: Dejen reviews porfavor, se lo suplicamos :(**

**Mochi: Creo que seria todo.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Conociendote mejor parte 3

**Mochi: Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero si leyeron el capitulo de El Libro de los Sueños sabrán que paso ¬¬**

**Amy: Yo todavía no me puedo creer que te viciaras con algo tan estupido.**

**Mochi: LOCOROCO NO ES ESTUPIDO.**

**Tails: Tararea la canción ¬¬**

**Mochi: (cantando) mafoni mafoni y la letra me olvide ^^**

**Shadow: Gracias a Chaos de que hoy aparezco un poco mas, en los otros capítulos incluso en los otros fics me olvidas.**

**Mochi: Bueno ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un criticarle al escritor? Ya vas a aparecer más, pero por ahora confórmate con esto. CORRE LA CINTA SCOURGE.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Silver no paraba de mirar el reloj y luego volver a mirar sus manos, hacia más de dos horas que habían llegado con su hermano y no había sabido nada más. El tiempo pasaba mas lento que tortuga en un planeta de alta gravedad para el erizo plateado, que para estos instantes le parecía increíble que hubiera mantenido la cordura. Demasiado blanco y demasiados médicos dejándolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tails cada tanto intentaba calmarlo, pero digamos que muy bien no le iba.

-Tranquilo Silver, estará bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, no puede pasar nada peor.- dijo Tails tratando de calmar a Silver que parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento **(Yo: Así es, me gusta torturarlo ^^).**

-Sonic es mi hermano menor Tails, no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara, y menos que ahora mama y papa no están.- Silver se detuvo un momento y suspiró.- pero creo que tienes razón, solo fue un golpe, todo saldrá bien.-

-RAPIDO DOCTOR, CASO URGENTE DE PACIENTE CON HEMORRAGIA EN LA CABEZA.- gritaba una enfermera.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- dijo un lobo con bata blanca, supuestamente era el medico y para colmo se puso a hablar enfrente de Silver y Tails.

-El paciente recibió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, por ahora sabemos que tiene hemorragia, pero tememos que pueda haber un trauma cerebral o algo peor- hablo la enfermera.

-¿Qué espera? ¡Dígame la habitación! – hablo el doctor exaltado.

-Habitación 236.- la enfermera señalaba el pasillo.

-Gracias.- y dicho esto, el medico se fue por el pasillo, subió unas escaleras y se perdió de la vista de los jóvenes.

-… Silver…- intento articular el zorrito.

-No, no es el, Sonic todavía no esta en habitación por lo que me contaron, que de hecho fue poco.- dijo Silver un poco mas tranquilo, pero con la mirada gacha. Se quedo ahí un buen rato, tal vez más de treinta minutos hasta que llego un enfermero.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es pariente de Sonic The Hedgehog?- dijo el enfermero mientras Silver se paraba **(AVISO: Ellos estaban sentados).**

-Si soy el hermano.-

-Y usted…- dijo el enfermero mirando a Tails.

-Soy un amigo.-

-Bueno, el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, pero no ha llegado a grandes, o eso creemos, por ahora le planeamos hacer análisis. Si quieres pasar a verlo por ahora puedes, ya lo pusimos en una habitación.-

-¿Y yo no puedo pasar?- pregunto Tails.

-No, solo podrás en horario de visita, por ahora solo pueden entrar parientes.-

-¿En que habitación se encuentra?- pregunto Silver.

-En la habitación 236, subiendo las escaleras.- el enfermero dio media vuelta y se fue, a Silver se le paro el corazón por un milisegundo.

-¿Esa… no era la habitación… al que tenían… al chico con al hemorragia Tails?- dijo Silver trabándose la lengua.

-Si… pe-pero recuerda que a veces los médicos exageran.-

_-Pero hay veces que no tratan de decirle nada a los parientes._-Pensó-Tienes razón, gracias Tails por venir y por traernos, pero será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, tu papa debe estar preocupado.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa medio falsa.

-De acuerdo, pero más te vale que me avises si pasa algo más. Nos vemos.- Tails dio la media vuelta y se fue por otro lugar, ahora Silver quedaba solo para ver a su hermano.

Se dirigió al pasillo hasta que encontró las escaleras, no quería imaginarse que había pasado con Sonic, si era cierto lo de la enfermera o lo del enfermero. Soltó un suspiro bastante pesado, miro al frente y empezó a subir las escaleras decidido, estaba dispuesto a ver lo que tenia que ver, aunque le duela.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Sonic's POV

No sabia lo que estaba pasando, me desperté y lo primero que vi fue una luz muy fuerte y un par de personas irse de un lado al otro, y lo primero que sentí fue miedo y una aguja clavarse en mi brazo. Cuando logre mirar un poco mejor el lugar note que me estaban poniendo suero.

_-¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué paso?-_ fueron las primeras cosas que pensé.

-Doctor, el chico despertó, tenga cuidado.- Escuche decir a un enfermero, o eso era lo que creía que era.

-Hey, chico ¿Estas bien?- el doctor me dirigía la palabra, intente acomodarme pero un dolor en la cabeza me lo impidió.- Ten cuidado, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte.- volvió a hablarme.

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo único que dije mientras me volvía a recostar, me di cuenta que lo dije casi como susurro, supuse que era por un medicamento o talvez el tiempo el que estuve dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y tuviste hemorragia por un buen rato, te haremos unos análisis por si acaso, por ahora descansa.

-¿Y mi hermano?- pregunte otra vez en voz baja.

-¿Se encuentra aquí?- dijo el enfermero acercándose un poco.

-No se.-

-No te preocupes, Matt fíjate afuera o en la sala de espera si hay algún pariente de el.- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose al chico, que al parecer su nombre era Matt. El chico asintió y se fue.- No te preocupes, por ahora descansa, mas tarde llegaran con la comida.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el doctor se fue dejándome solo en la habitación.

Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que paso, pero lo único que recordaba era una sombra y después un horrible dolor. Me queje un poco, la cabeza me dolía bastante, me la intente acariciar pero tenia un vendaje bastante duro. Mire al lado mío y note que estaba la toalla de Silver, eso significaba que el estaba aquí, o al menos eso creía. La toalla tenia algunas manchas de sangre, supuse en ese momento que Silver intento detener la hemorragia. Escuche la puerta abrirse y voltee a ver, era mi hermano que entraba en la habitación, lo cual puse una sonrisa al saber que estaba aquí.

-Sonic, que suerte que este bien.- dijo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la sillita.

-Supongo.- dije, otra vez con el tono de voz bien bajo, pude notar en los ojos de Silver una gran cantidad de preocupación por eso a pesar de su sonrisa, maldita sea, no lo quiero preocupar. –No te preocupes, son los medicamentos, bueno eso creo.-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Cuando te encontré estabas tirado en el suelo.- su sonrisa se borro y tenia una mirada triste, odio cuando hace eso.

-Ni idea, solo recuerdo que algo me dio un golpe, eso es todo.-

-… No sabes… el susto que me mandaste… no sabes lo horrible que fue ver como la sangre caía de tu cabeza… -sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.- No sabes lo horrible que fue la espera para saber si estabas bien… - las lagrimas caían por su cara.

-Silver…- intente decirle algo mas pero el me sorprendió con un abrazo, uno suave por como estaba.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿quieres?- dijo Silver, no me gusta verlo así, a pesar de lo que supuestamente paso fue algo duro para el, me imagino si hubiera pasado con mama y papa en casa. Con un poco de esfuerzo logre levantar mis brazos y corresponderle el abrazo, aunque luego le empuje levemente para que me viera.

-Hey Silver, estoy bien, mira sigo entero, mientras tenga los pies en su posición y la cabeza sobre los hombros nada me detiene, no te preocupes… y deja de llorar que pareces nena.- le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar hablar con la voz mas baja que la de una mosca pero igual.

-Yo no soy una nena.- me respondió secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero pareces jeje. Emm, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunté. _–Estupida voz funciona correctamente.-_

-Claro, ¿Qué es?-

-¿Podrías decirle a los profesores el porque no iré a clase? Estoy seguro que me quedare aquí un buen rato.-

-Bien, no tengo problema, pero no pienses que te vas a quedar más tiempo, quien sabe si se cumple.-

-Es que me dijeron que me iban a hacer varios no me acuerdo el nombre, ahora que se hace tarde no creo que lo vayan a hacer todo ahora.-

-Bien, pero estoy seguro que en unos días estas en casa.- en ese momento agradecí de que su sonrisa volviera.- Tampoco te olvides que debemos seguir entrenando.- lo ultimo me lo dijo en susurro. Yo solo volví a asentir con la cabeza.

-Disculpe, pero es momento de que el paciente coma y descanse, mañana podrá regresar.- dijo entrando una enfermera gorda que no tenia buen humor. Mire a Silver con ojitos de perrito que quieres que lo adoptes para que no me deje solo, ni loco me quedo con esa vieja.

-Emm ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que me quede?- preguntó.

-No, váyase y regrese mañana.- dijo apuntando la puerta. La señora tenía un carácter muy duro. Sin poder hacer mas Silver se fue de la habitación, no sin antes una despedida y un hasta mañana. No sabia porque pero esa señora no me daba buena espina.

-Bueno chiquitín, tenemos que darte de comer así que quistecito que te doy el puré.- espina equivocada, la señora era bastante buena.

-Lo siento señora, yo puedo comer solo, y no es necesario que me de puré.- le dije directo.

-ESCUCHA BIEN ENANO, O COMES O TE METO EL PURE EN DONDE TU YA SABES, ASI QUE QUEDATE QUIETO Y COMETE TODO EL MALDITO PURE.- espina acertada, la señora era bipolar.

-S-si señora- dije comiéndome todo el puré que me daba, que de hecho sabia a mierda pero me dio igual.

-Bien, ahora duérmete que mañana te espera la dura enano.- dijo la gorda cerrando la puerta de un portón y al mismo tiempo apagando la luz.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste Silver? Mas te vale que mañana regreses.- _fue lo que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Fin Sonic's POV

**OoooooooooooooooO**

**Al día siguiente.**

El despertador de Amy no paraba de sonar, la chica seguía durmiendo placidamente hasta que un grito la logro tirar de la cama literalmente.

-HEY AMY LEVANTATE QUE EL DESPERTADOR ESTA SONANDOO.- el claro grito de Noah en un intento de levantar a su hermana para ir al colegio, lo cual logro ya que la eriza rosa se levanto casi a la velocidad de un Ferrari para ir al baño.

-_Casi me muero del susto ¿A esta que le pasa?-_ pensó Amy en el baño, preparando el cepillo de dientes, hasta que se acordó de algo. _–Cierto, hoy Sonic me acompaña al colegio, creo que tendría que arreglarme un poco mas… Espera ¿Desde cuando le intento parecer linda? OK acabo de decir una estupidez, no quiero parecer linda para Sonic… nah pero igual me arreglo.- _

Cuando Amy termino de cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse la ropa y peinarse, que de hecho cambio su bincha por unas hebillas negras, también se puso el collar de su cumpleaños.

-Al fin bajas, te prepare el… ¿Qué haces tan arreglada? ¿Vas con alguien?- dijo Noah al ver a su hermana.

-Emm, algo parecido.-

-Venga, cuéntamelo todo, nombre, edad, curso, es lindo y todo lo demás.- dijo la eriza rosa y violeta a una velocidad increíble.

-Solo es un amigo Noah, no es tanto.-

-¿Amigo…?-

-Mejor desayunemos.-

El resto del desayuno fue normal, excepto por las interrupciones de Noah por saber quien era la persona que acompañaría a su hermanita al colegio. Para cualquiera eso no era nada, pero para ella era muy importante.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.- dijo Amy parándose.

-Y no olvides Amy, si se quiere propasar contigo puedes decirle que si o darle una patada en donde mas le duele.-

-NOAH.-

-Bueno ya, nos vemos a la tarde.-

Amy intentaba ir lo mas rápido que podía al cruce entre su casa y la supuesta de Sonic. Por alguna extraña razón, esa idea la emocionaba, era como un caballero de azul armadura que la salvo de un dragón verde y estupido y que ahora era su amigo. Cuando llegó al cruce espero con toda la paciencia del mundo al erizo azul, pero el tiempo pasaba y el chico no llegaba. Ya se estaba empezando a impacientar ¿En que podría tardar tanto? De repente escucho que alguien venia, esperanzada de que era Sonic volteo a ver, para solo encontrarse con ''el estupido verde''

-Oh genial, lo que me faltaba.- dijo Amy en voz baja.

-Hola Baby, tanto tiempo.-

-Si claro, discúlpame pero OTRAVEZ tengo que irme, si te molesta…-

-Estas esperando al azulado, pero no te preocupes el no llegara.- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Amy abrió los ojos como plato, en primera ¿Cómo sabia que lo estaba esperando a el? Y segunda ¿Cómo que no llegara? Esas preguntas surcaban la mente de Amy, dejándola más que confundida. Scourge se iba acercado mas y Amy intentaba acercase mas.

-¿Cómo que no llegara? ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Digamos que me molesto en medio de un trabajito, y yo solo cumplo con mis órdenes nena.-

-Estas loco…-

-Si que lo estoy, mi bella vampiresa.- Scourge agarro a Amy de los hombros obligándola a acercarse.

-¿C-Como….?-

-Se tu secreto Baby, lo se de hace rato, y mi misión es llevarte junto con mi jefe, luego vera que hacer contigo.- Amy intentaba soltarse pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón Scourge tenia mas fuerza de lo normal, y lo peor de todo, sabia que era vampiresa, eso podría ser un gran problema. Las manos del erizo verde fueron rodeadas por un aura oscura que estaba esparciéndose por todo el hombro de Amy.

Amy gritaba de dolor y pedía ayuda, pero nadie venia, por un momento pensó que nadie vendría a salvarla y que esta vez si que estaba en grandes problemas. Sentía como las manos de Scourge le quemaban los hombros y la sujetaba con fuerza, ya no podía más, hasta que recordó que el erizo ya sabía lo que era, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto arriesgada. Cerró sus ojos, se concentró lo más que pudo y las alas salieron de su espalda, dándole un buen susto al captor. Abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas jade cambiaron a un color rojo bien fuerte y sus colmillos habían crecido. Del susto Scourge la soltó y callo de espalda al suelo, mirando aterrado la nueva forma en que ''su chica'' había obtenido, y que ahora estaba flotando.

-Escúchame bien, ahora que sabes mi secreto no tendré miedo en mostrártelo, así que para la próxima te dejare tirado en el suelo con una hemorragia para luego chuparte toda la sangre de tu cuerpo.- la voz de Amy se torno mas escalofriante de lo normal, haciendo que Scourge se parara y corriera lejos de ese ''monstruo''. Cuando Amy vio que Scourge se fue, volvió a bajar a tierra y oculto sus alas y sus colmillos, sus ojos volvieron a ser jade y su mirada volvió a ser tranquila.

-A ver si así me conoce mejor… OH POR DIOS, ES MUY TARDE, ESTA VEZ SI QUE NO LLEGARE A TIEMPO.- Amy empezó a correr, no solo preocupada por no llegar al colegio, si no de que ahora alguien mas sabia su secreto y que no sabia que le había pasado a Sonic. Decidió que ahora eso se quedaba a un lado, que ahora mejor llegaba a clase a ver si Sonic no llego antes o algo parecido.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Shadow y Knuckles estaban aburridos esperando a que el profesor termine de ordenar papeles para empezar las clases, aunque eso no era lo que les interesaba, solo necesitaban tener la mente ocupada.

-Me aburrooo.- digo Knuckles estirándose en la silla.

-Al parecer el efecto de la tiza voladora se termino.- dijo Shadow haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-Bueno alumnos, es hora de tomar lista.- dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la lista y una birome. Los nombres iban pasando hasta que llegaron al inevitable.

-Sonic The Hedgehog.- dijo el profesor. –Sonic The Hedgehog.- volvio a repetir.

-¿Sonic todavía no llego?- dijo Shadow a Knuckles que estaba igual que el erizo negro.

-Parece que no.-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la directora Vainilla y junto a el un erizo plateado de extraño peinado. El profesor se acerco a la coneja y al joven y empezó una charla de unos 8 minutos, dejando a la mayoría con la duda de que estaba pasando. Pasado el tiempo la directora y el chico se fueron y el profesor volvió a quedar enfrente de la clase.

-Bueno chicos, les tengo una noticia un tanto triste. Sonic se accidento en su casa y ahora esta internado. El chico que vieron con la directora era el hermano mayor, así que por unos días Sonic no vendrá, y cuando lo haga tendrán que tener cuidado con el.- dijo el profesor dejando sorprendido a todo el curso especialmente a un equidna y a un erizo negro.- Bueno retomemos la lista.-

El resto de las primeras horas pasaron normales **(Yo: Digo no creo que les interese saber que era lo que estudiaban les chicos ¬¬)**, hasta que llego el recreo, que era la misma cantidad de chicos salir corriendo hacia el patio como si fuera lo ultimo que hicieran. Knuckles y Shadow como siempre se quedaron últimos para no salir con moretones y golpes, o con algo peor.

-¿Qué será lo que le pasó a Sonic?- dijo Knuckles.

-Ni idea, pero para que quede internado debió ser algo importante.-

-Ojala supiéramos en que hospital esta así podríamos verlo.-

-Seria algo bueno, tal vez nos encontremos a su hermano y quien sabe.-

-Vamos Shads, eso seria una gran casualidad. De seguro esta con Sonic en el hospital.-

-¿Ese no es?- pregunto el erizo negro señalando al mismo chico que vieron en la clase. –Ves que las casualidades ocurren.-

-Si te creo, mejor vamos a preguntarle.-

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Silver que estaba en el pasillo como esperando algo. Cuando los tuve lo suficientemente cerca volteo a ver que unos chicos que la edad de su hermano estaban frente a el.

-Disculpa ¿Eres el hermano de Sonic cierto?- empezó Shadow.

-Si, lo soy ¿Ustedes son sus compañeros?- los dos asintieron.

-Solo queríamos saber en que hospital esta, así podríamos ir a verlo.- continuo Knuckles.

-… Hospital Central, supongo que lo conocen. Vayan en horario de visita y pregunten por el, a mi me dejaron bien en claro eso de los horarios.- dijo recordando lo que paso con la gorda.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto soy Knuckles.-

-Yo Shadow.-

-Un placer soy Silver.-

-Silver acá estas, mira acá tienes los papeles, no te preocupes por nada mas.- dijo Vainilla apareciendo de la nada detrás de los chicos causándole un buen susto.- Perdón si los asuste.-

-No se preocupe señora y muchas gracias. Nos vemos chicos.- dijo Silver tomando los papeles y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno chicos, vayan al patio que queda poco tiempo libre.- dijo la coneja y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. Ya concretamente en el patio empezaron a charlar sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza.

-Entonces PLAF y luego CHAF… y así fue como gane la partida de Mariano Kart.- dijo con orgullo Shadow.

-Shadow ¿Sabes que eso no se entendió ni un poquito?-

-No me bajes el auto estima.-

-SHADOW ALFIN TE ENCUENTRO.- Amy apareció detrás de Shadow a los gritos, lo que hizo que el erizo volteara a mirar con brusquedad, tanto que casi se lesiona el cuello.

-Amy eras vos, no me asustes ¿Quieres?-

-Es que es algo importante Shadow, sobre Sonic… ¿Vino a clase?- pregunto preocupada la eriza rosa.

-No, y no creo que lo haga por un rato.-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Tuvo un accidente en su casa y termino internado, hace poco que empezó las clases y ya falta ¿No es increíble?- dijo Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero los accidentes pasan, recuerda cuando empezábamos gimnasia y me torcí el tobillo.- dijo Shadow.

-Estoy segura que no fue accidente.- dijo Amy en voz baja para que no la escucharan. –Gracias por contarme chicos, no lo sabia.-

-En todo caso, ¿a que viene tanto arreglo? Ni que vayas a salir con alguien.-

-¿Sabes Knux que eso me lo preguntaron mi hermana, Blaze y Espio? Ya me estoy empezando a hartar.-

-Y ahora te lo preguntamos nosotros.- dijo Shadow.

-Es que como Sonic vive cerca de mi casa acordamos en venir juntos, pero como no llegaba…-

-¿Entonces te arreglaste porque Sonic iría contigo?- pregunto el equidna.

-No, eso no, bueno… solo me arregle porque… quería… un cambio de look… eso, un cambio de look.- dijo Amy no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Bueno… te creeremos por ahora, después no nos vengas con otra historia.- dijo Shadow.

Después de esa pequeña charla, el recreo termino y tuvieron que regresar a sus salones y ponerse a estudiar, aunque no todos cumplían con la última cosa. El resto del día transcurrió normal, claro que con una Amy preocupada y unos Shadow y Knuckles distraídos de la clase pensando en que pudo haber pasado. Al fin era el horario de salida y como siempre, el mismo Jumanji con el tal de salir rápido del salón e irse a casa. Amy salio del colegio y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, Noah la estaba esperando.

-Hola Amy.-

-Noah ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a buscarte, estaba aburrida en casa y bueno, acá me tienes. Se nota que estas feliz por verme.-

-Lo que digas.-

-Ahora si cuéntame, como te fue con el chico.-

-Ay Noah, no estuve con el, hubo un problema…-

-No me digas que te dejo plantada. Dime quien es y le parto la cara.- dijo Noah haciendo sonar sus nudillos, haciendo que a su hermana le saliera una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Noah? Que haces aquí.- dijo Shadow llegando con las dos chicas.

-Hola Shady, solo vine a buscar a mi hermana.-

-Je, pues te viniste bastante linda hoy.- dijo el erizo negro acercándose.

-Emm, chicos, estoy aquí.- dijo Amy moviendo los brazos.

-No mientas, ni siquiera me arregle.-

-Igual, para mi estas hermosa.- Shadow y Noah estaban bastante cerca, demasiado diría una chica que estaba frente a ellos. De un momento a otro ya no había distancia entre ellos, enfrente de Amy había dos chicos que se estaban besando, causando varias miradas de los estudiantes. Cuando el beso se estaba tornando más intenso…

-CHICOS, ESTAMOS EN UN LUAGR PUBLICO DONDE HAY MUCHOS MENORES, GUARDEN SUS BESOS PARA OTRO MOMENTO ¿QUIEREN?- grito histérica Amy, haciendo que los dos enamorados se separaran rápidamente.

-Eso lo dices tu ahora, cuando tengas novio lo entenderás.- dijo la eriza rosa/violeta.

-Con ustedes dos así, no se si quiera entenderlo.-

-Bueno, si quieren las acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer ahora.-

-Gracias Shady.-

-Mientras no se pongan melosos todo bien.-

Ahora Amy no solo estaba acompañada de su hermana, si no también con la pareja de ella, que resultaba también ser su compañero de escuela. Soltó un suspiro, cuando llegaran a casa le contaría lo sucedido a Noah, a ver si podían hacer algo con lo de Scourge, que de hecho volvió a faltar en clase, ese chico tenia algo raro antes, ahora lo tiene mas. No solo sabe que es una vampiresa, sino que dijo que tenia que llevarlo junto con su jefe, ahí tenía más miedo.

-Amy, ¿Seguís en el planeta o te fuiste a Marte?- dijo Shadow moviendo la mano enfrente de la chica.

-Déjamelo a mi, AMY DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, DEJA DE PENSAR Y PRESTANOS ATENCION.- grito Noah en el oído de su hermana.

-NO GRITES QUE ME ATURDES.-

-ESA ES LA IDEA.-

-NO GRITEN LAS DOS Y PUNTO, YA LLEGAMOS.- grito Shadow.

En efecto, habían llegado a la casa, se había quedado pensando todo el rato, al menos si su hermana se puso ''traviesa'' con Shadow no lo vio. Vio como su hermana se despedía de su novio, para luego entrar a la casa y dejar tirada la mochila en el sillón de la sala.

-Noah, tengo que contarte algo.- dijo Amy bien seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Descubrieron mi secreto.-

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Doom estaba frente a una especie de altar con un montón de imágenes extrañas, algunas al punto de ser satánicas. Recitaba algo en una lengua in entendible mientras dibujaba en el suelo con algo parecido a la sal una estrella de 12 puntas.

-Aquí te ofrezco mi tributo, TE INVOCO SEÑOR OSCURO- dijo Doom mientras levantaba las manos. De repente un viento empezó a surcar la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba, las velas que estaban encendidas se apagaron por la ventisca, pero la estrella de sal seguía ahí. De esa misma estrella empezó a salir una sombra al principio muy borrosa y deformada, pero pasando los segundos empezó a tomar forma. Un erizo color negro medio azulado, con las púas levantadas hacia arriba con betas de color gris plomo, era Mephiles, uno de los demonios mas conocidos en la historia y supuestamente, el mas poderoso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mortal? ¿Por qué me llamas otra vez? ¿Me trajiste a mi presa?- dijo Mephiles mirando con seriedad al erizo naranja.

-Señor… no pude traerle a la chica, perdóneme.-

-Hmp, siempre con lo mismo, será mejor que no solo me hayas llamado para esto.-

-No señor, recuerde que tengo cautivos a los padres del Werehog ¿Qué hago con ellos?-

-… Estamos hablando de vampiros y Werehogs… jeje, ellos nos deben mucho de lo que pasó anteriormente… por ahora déjalos bien, mas adelante los necesitaremos…-

-De acuerdo señor.-

-Y otra cosa, no intentes hacer nada en contra mía, si no, no cumpliré mi parte del trato.-

-Si, señor.-

Mephiles se fue de la misma manera en la que llegó, a través del dibujo, que ahora si se borro por culpa del viento. De la nada, las velas volvieron a prenderse y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Doom se quedo ahí estático, pensando en lo que Mephiles le dijo, si no cumplía su promesa, jamás lo volvería a ver, y eso seria haber perdido el tiempo en vano.

-No te preocupes Nahuel, te salvare…-

**Fin del Chapter 10**

**Mochi: Perdón a Silver si no le gusto el episodio, mas la parte que lo puse sensible, pero estaba medio inspirada entonces…**

**Shadow: Si, te comprendemos ¬/¬**

**Amy: No puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacer eso Shadow, Y JUSTO CON MI HERMANA.**

**Shadow: ELLA FUE LA QUE LO ESCRIBIO NO YO.**

**Mochi: Bueno no se molesten.**

**Knuckles: Bien, gracias a todos por leer, por favor dejen review y todo el resto.**

**Tails: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Visita a amigo ¿Y visita de sentimiento?

**AL FIN DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO SE ME VINIERON, IDEAS A LA CABEZA :D Bah, creo yo…**

**Sonic: Nunca sabes nada al final ¬¬**

**Shadow: Increíble que siempre tengan que discutir antes de CADA capítulo que haya que escribir.**

**Mochi: Bueno antes que nada diré algo simple, el orden de actualización cambio, antes yo actualizaba El Libro de los Sueños e inmediatamente tenía que actualizar este fic u otro, pero eso ha cambiado.**

**Amy: Lo que intenta decir es que ahora actualizara la primera que se le venga la inspiración.**

**Knuckles: Esto significa que puede que una historia parezca descontinuada porque una se actualiza más a seguido por la inspiración u_u**

**Mochi: Y ahora que esto queda aclarado… QUE EMPIEZE LA ACCION.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Chapter 11: Visita a amigo y… ¿visita de sentimiento?

-¿Cómo que te descubrieron?- pregunto Noah sorprendida.

-Ni idea. ¿Te acuerdas de Scourge?- La eriza rosa/violeta asintió.- Pues bien, él lo sabe y además dijo que me tenía que llevar frente a su jefe o algo así.- dijo Amy preocupada.-¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?-

-Diré lo mismo que vos… ni idea.- La sala se llenó de un silencio bastante incomodo, pero ayudaba a reflexionar al menos unos momentos antes que nada.- ¿Qué intento hacer?- dijo Noah.

-Me sujeto con los brazos y…-

-Ni que te vaya a sujetar con los pies Amy.- interrumpió la hermana.

-Déjame continuar. Bien, me sujeto de los hombros, de la nada parecía que tenía más poder y fuerza.-Amy no pudo evitar recordar el momento.- Sé que sonara algo loco pero de sus manos salía un aura negra… que quemaba.-

-Déjame ver tus brazos.- Noah se acercaba a la pequeña eriza rosa mientras decía esto. Amy movió parte de la remera para que se viera el hombro… y lo que vieron fue algo que las dejó atónitas.

Ambos hombros de Amy tenían una especie de quemadura, pero no era de las normales, esta era de un color negro tirando a gris y tenían una extraña forma de espiral que bajaba hasta parte del hombro pero no llegando al ante brazo. Noah toco con el dedo la extraña marca y Amy saco un pequeño quejido, al parecer dolía.

-¿Qué es Noah?- pregunto algo asustada.

-Parece una marca, casi un tatuaje, pero no sé qué es lo que significa.- Noah puso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de pose pensativa.

-Esto ya me asusta.-

-¿Crees que a mí no? Mi hermana tiene unas marcas extrañas y la andan buscando.-

-Puede que a ti también te busquen Noah.-

-Pero vos sos más importante, sos mi hermana y no voy a permitir que alguien te haga daño.-

-Conmigo todo bien entonces pero… ¿Y mis amigos? Scourge parece que ataco a uno de ellos.-

-¿A Espio? ¿Blaze?-

-A Sonic… perdón, cierto que no lo conoces.- dijo Amy rascándose la nuca.

-Él te iba a acompañar ¿Verdad?- Amy asintió.- Pero no le encuentro sentido a que lo ataque, al menos que él sepa también algo o tenga también algo.-

-O tal vez Scourge pensó que él tenía algo de información y lo ataco…-

Otra vez, el silencio inundo la sala, esta vez porque las chicas no sabían que más decir ante esto.

-Bueno, no vale la pena matarse el cerebro ahora con porqués y otras cosas, mejor preparemos algo y… hablemos de ese tal Sonic.- Noah se retiró de la habitación hacia la cocina, dejando a una Amy medio confundida y sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que quería saber su hermana?

**OoooooooooooooooO**

La tarde transcurría lenta para el erizo azul, que solamente se la pasaba mirando el techo o viendo la tele, pero cada tanto llegaban los médicos y mucho tiempo no tenía. El seguía en su mundo ¿Y que había en su mundo? Algunos combates de práctica, su familia, Amy… ¿Amy?

El erizo azul sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía pensando en esa eriza rosa? Claro, la había dejado sola cuando le prometió que la acompañaría, pero supuso que alguno de sus compañeros ya le habría contado lo que había pasado. La sola imagen de ver a Amy triste o preocupada le ponía mal pero ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que se estaba preguntando. Tan metido estaba en su mundo que ni cuenta se dio que su hermano y sus compañeros habían entrado a la habitación.

-Hola, Planeta Tierra a Sonic, estamos acá a unos metros.- dijo Knuckles moviéndolo un poco, haciendo que al fin volteara a verlos, sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?- dijo Sonic, su voz ya estaba bien, excepto cuando le ponían anestesia para realizar los análisis.

-Nada, nos enteramos que nuestro amigo estaba internado y vinimos a verlo ¿Algún problema?- dijo Shadow, Sonic solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tus compañeros al enterarse vinieron a preguntarme, incluso te trajeron algo para que te entretengas una rato al menos.- Dijo Silver señalando una pequeña notebook que traían los chicos.

-Son algunos videos, pero siempre levantan el ánimo, al menos a nosotros.- señalo el equidna rojo.

-A ver, muéstramelo.- El erizo negro prendió la notebook y entro al acceso a internet, entro a Routube **(Obvia parodia XD)**, busco el video e hizo click.

-_Hola soy German The Hedgehog y les apuesto una tapita de yogurt a que su espalda esta atrás.- _Comenzo el video.

10 minutos despues...

-Ay por Chaos, ay por Chaos.- reia Sonic sin parar junto con Shadow, Silver y Knuckles, el video era bastante gracioso.- ¿Como se le pueden ocurrir tantas ideas?-

-A mi no me preguntes, solo se de que da risa.- Silver ya lloraba de la risa.

-Bueno, calmemonos un poco, ¿que te parecio?- pregunto el erizo negro.

-Bastante gracioso ¿Como se llama el canal?-

-HolaSoyGerman.-

-Bueno, cuando regrese a casa me fijo.- Sonic se estaba secando las lagrimas de la risa.

-Ahg, me olvide mi mochila, chicos ya regreso.- dijo Silver levantandose de su silla.

-Yo te acompaño, no creo que Shadow haga una masacre en cinco minutos por dejarlo con Sonic.- Shadow solo lo fulminio con una mirada, a pesar del miedo, Knuckles y Silver se retiraron de la habitación, dejando solo a los dos erizos.

-No me vas a hacer nada ¿No?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-Bah, no creas todo lo que dice el Knuckleshead, si no, no tendria novia ¿No crees?- apenas Shadow mencionó la palabra ''novia'', no pudo evitar pensar en Amy, esa chica que lo habia dejado pensando en ella casi todo el dia, la chica que le creaba curiosidad el saber de ella y su familia, y muchas otras cosas mas. Derrepente a Sonic se le apareció una pregunta en la mente, con la cual se sonrojó.-Ey ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Shadow... ¿Como sabes que te gusta alguien?- Shadow abrió los ojos como plato.- Es que como vos ya tenes novia, supongo que sabes.-

-Mmm... es algo complicado de explicar... como comienzo...- Shadow no sabia como responder.- ¿Por qué la pregunta primero que nada?-

-Solo responde.-

-De acuerdo. Pues... lo sabes cuando esa persona con la apenas hablaste o tal vez viste se te queda pegado en la mente. Cuando te gusta estar con esa persona y que no te interese lo demas. Cuando el tiempo a veces pasa rapido y cuando a veces pasa lento. Incluso a veces te pierdes en su mirada...-

-Nunca imagine que serias asi Shads.-

-Yo tampoco si digo la verdad.-

-¿Asi fue con Noah?-

-Je, algo asi. A principio cuando la conoci solo era una molestia. A veces actuaba rara, y otras veces exaltada y demaciado coqueta, pero me gustaba cuando estaba conmigo, incluso una vez se fue de campamento con la tia y yo extrañaba todo de ella.- Sonic solo lo miro con sorpresa.- No paraba de pensar en ella todo el día a pesar de las continuas discuciones, hasta que en un momento me di cuenta de todo, y gracias al cielo ella tambien correspondió.-

-Tuviste suerte, de seguro ella es muy buena contigo.-

-Pero algo que me preocupa es que a veces desaparece sin dejar rastros, hasta a veces la encuentro lastimada. No me importa mucho si no me quiere contar, pero preocupa ¿No crees?-

-Si, pero si es algo de ella no se le puede hacer nada.-

-Ya regresamos.- Silver entro a la habitacion, pero sin Knuckles.- Shadow, lamentablamente la hora de visita termino...-

-¿Tan rapido?-

-Si, Knuckles ya se retiro, la enfermera nos impidio el paso, asi que creo que ya te tienes que retirar.-

-Bien... nos vemos Sonic, espero que te haya servido de algo lo que hablamos.-

-No te preocupes.-

-¿De que hablaron?- pregunto Silver.

-De nada interesante.- dicho esto, Shadow se retiro dejando solo a los dos hermanos.

-Sonic ¿De que hablaron?-

-De algo que no entenderias.-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque no tenes novia ni conociste a alguien...-

-Epa epa epa, ¿quien dijo eso?-

-¿Conociste al alguien... y no me dijiste?- Sonic no pudo evitar la sorpresa al saber eso.

-Eras muy chiquito como para que te contara.-

-Pues ahora cuentame.-

-Pues bien, su nombre era...-

-Disculpe señor Silver, ¿podria acompañarme un segundo por favor?- de la nada apareció el enfermero de siempre interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Claro. Disculpame Sonic, tratare de regresar en un momento.- Silver otra vez se fue, solamente que esta vez acompañado por el enfermero.

Sonic se quedo pensando, ¿Entonces sentia eso por Amy? ¿La queria? ¿Su hermano habia pasado esa situacion tambien? ¿Y por qué no funcionó? ¿No era correspondido? ¿Y si tambien le pasaba lo mismo? Todo eso rondaba en la mente del pequeño erizo... ¿Como entenderia?

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Scourge caminaba por la calle sin nada que hacer, estaba aburrido, y en partte, asustado. ¿Desde cuando que Amy podria ser asi? Comprendia de que los vampiros eran temibles, pero que una dama tambien lo sea, era algo escalofriante. Todavia seguia sumergido en ese momento, tanto que ni notaba que cada tanto chocaba con alguien, ni de los insultos de la gente que chocaba. Soltó un suspiro. Recordaba el como se habia metido en todo esto, pero tampoco se imaginaba que iba a ser asi.

_Flashback_

_Scourge estaba en un parque sentado viendo la nada, estaba mas que molesto. No solo porque le castigan y retan cada dos por tres, si no que tambien estaba harto de todo. De su vida, del colegio, de la familia, incluso de Amy, esa si que ya lo tenia hasta el cuello. Estaba enojado, harto y por asi decirlo frustrado porque su vida era... aburrida._

_-Tsk, ni siquiera se el porque de que me castigaron... ¡ADEMAS DE QUE UNA LOCA ME ESTUVO PERSIGUIENDO PARA NO SE QUE! ¡ESTOY HARTO!- todo el mundo que estaba en el parque se le quedaron mirando hasta que lentamente se fueron llendo dejandolo solo._

_-Asi que... ¿estas harto?- una voz se escucho al lado suyo, un erizo naranja de chaleco azul se habia sentado junto a el __**(osea Doom). **_

_-Si, todo es aburrido... ya ni se puede hacer nada sin que ningun loco este contigo.-_

_-Lo dices por la chica, te vi correr.-_

_-Era rara... de seguro se escapo de un hospital, o tal vez estaba drogada o en su defecto comio mucha azucar.-_

_-Interesante el tema de la chica pero no vine a hablar de eso... ¿Que sabes de seres ''fantasticos''? Como vampiros y eso.-_

_-Se que no existen...-_

_-Dejame contarte una pequeña historia. Hace mucho tiempo, mas que el de la histora de Hansel y Gretel, vampiros y Werehogs vivian en armonia, junto con los otros seres mitilogicos...-_

_-Ey, no quiero que nadie me cuente un cuento.- se quejó._

_-No es un cuento, dejame terminar. A esa union de chupasangre y perros, se le iban a sumar los demonios, no por algo grave, si no porque los demonios eran de los mas excluidos por los mortales... y si que no se equivocaban en su decision. Cuando esa union se terminó de realizar, todas las criaturas creyeron que todo terminaria en paz...-_

_-¿Y que paso?-_

_-¿Viste que al final te interesó? Bien, habia una parte de los demonios que estaba en contra de toda esa union, y mataron al jefe vampiro usando a un Werehog. Pero al final a ellos tambien le jugó mal la carta, ya que tambien eliminaron al hijo del jefe, por culpa de un Werehog. Los vampiros y perros entraron en guerra por bastante tiempo, hasta que decidieron formar combates para que los mortales no los descubrieran. Los demonios se ocultaron separandose de la sociedad, pero aun ahora piensan en como destruirla, ya que es el momento indicado ahora...-_

_-¿Ahora?-_

_-Si, vampiros y Werehogs viven en nuestro mundo como si nada, tambien demonios...-_

_-A que quieres llegar con esto.-_

_-Yo soy desendiente de demonios, aunque no soy uno, no es el mismo caso que el de tu compañera Amy Rose.-_

_-¿Amy?- Scourge ya estaba confundiendose._

_-Si, ella es vampireza, a lo mismo que casi toda su familia. Lo mas interesante es que ella cree que sus padres han muerto, cuando en realidad solo estan encerrados, pero el tiempo ya vera que hacer con esos.-_

_-¿Amy vampiro? Porfavor, muestrame alguna prueba que demuestre que eso es verdad.-_

_-Solo mira esto...- le mostro una pequeña foto normal de Amy saliendo del colegio, nada raro._

_-No veo nada.-_

_-Fijate con atencion...- Scourge se acercó un poco a la foto para ver, y se encontro con una pequeña sorpresa. Los ojos de la eriza rosa eran rojos en vez de sus caracteristicos color jade, ademas que se le podian ver unas cosas blancas en la boca._

_-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Scourge sorprendido._

_-Fue tomada por una camara especial, tambien lo he hecho contigo, y me pegue una buena sorpresa.- le muestra una foto de el, tenia alrededor suyo un aura de color negro vielotaceo, lo cual lo asusto un poco.- Aunque paresca mentira, se podria decir que venimos de la misma rama de familia.-_

_-¿A donde quieres llegar?-_

_-Hace poco pude hacer contacto verdadero con un demonio, quiere tomar venganza del pasado,y yo a cambio de algo le ayudare, pero yo tambien la nesecitare...-_

_-Y quieres que yo te ayude ¿Verdad? Porque somos del mismo tipo...-_

_-Exacto, yo te ayudare a ti tambien en lo que quieras, pero por ahora esto quedaria asi... ¿Que dices? Saldrias de la rutina, tendrias algo nuevo, y de paso conoces mas de ti.-_

_Scourge se quedo un rato en silencio pensando ¿Era buena idea? No lo sabia, pero tampoco lo sabria si no lo intentaba, aunque fuera una muy mala idea, ademas de que haria algo distinto._

_-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tu me dijiste lo del favor.-_

_-No te preocupes.- _

_Fin Flashback._

Scourge seguia chocando a la gente mientras caminaba, muchas cosas habian pasado, el aprendio a controlar parte de sus habilidades, descubrió algo nuevo, el tema era que no tenia tampoco nada que pedir, una cosa un tanto rara, pero es que el no habia perdido nada ni queria nada, solamente algo nuevo y eso ya lo habia obtenido, ademas que le vino con un susto por parte de una chica.

-¡SCOURGE!- un grito femenino saco de los pensamientos al erizo verde y cuando volteo a ver se pego otro buen susto.

Una eriza azul como noche, que tenia puesto unos jeans, una blusa blanca con detalles azules con unos zapatos rojos y blancos se acercaba corriendo con los puños en alto hacia el.

-¡SCOURGE! VEN AQUI SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA TRIZAS.- gritaba.

-Mierda, la loca me encontro... Yo me voy...- dicho esto Scourge corrio lo mas rápido que pudo para que la eriza azul no lo atrapara, y que posiblemente lo haga picadillo para luego darselo de comer a algo.

-¡VUELVE AQUI!-

-¡¿YO QUE TE HICE?! ¡ALEJATE!-

-¡VEN AQUI!-

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Scourge se empezaba a canzar, asi que decidio ocultarse en algun lugar y pasar la noche ahí, si es que la chica no lo encontraba primero.

**OoooooooooooooooO**

La cena habia sido tranquila, aunque un tanto incomoda ya que ninguna de las dos habia dicho palabra alguna. Noah parecia tranquila a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Amy solamente comia tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, pero simplemente no podia. La cena habia terminado y Noah se levantó para agarrar los platos.

-Si que eres comelona, te comiste como tres platos.- rio Noah.

-Es que tenia hambre...-

-Bueno, los nervios tambien hacen eso. Ahora si me tendras que contar quien es ese tal Sonic... despues de que lave los platos.-

-Eres mala... vos sos la que me pone nerviosa.-

-¿Te da nervios hablar de un chico? Eso es nuevo.-

-N-no me da nervios.-

-Si claro, te creo tanto como que yo controlo el fuego. Espera 5 minutos y charlamos.- Noah se retiro con los platos, dejando a una Amy entre sorprendida y confundida, ella no tenia nervios de hablar sobre un chico, ademas que ese chico se trataba de Sonic, o eso era lo que al menos creía.

Amy ya estaba algo confundida, hace poco que lo conocia tal vez, pero parecia que se habia quedado pegado en su cabeza como si fuera chicle. Pensó en como Sonic la debia estar pasando eln el hospital, tal vez iría a visitarlo mañana o en algún otro momento, solo para hacerle saber que tenia una compañía... !SI TENIA A SU HERMANO, A SHADOW Y KNUCKLES¡ Sacudió un tanto su cabeza, ¿y ahora que le pasaba? Apenas lo conocia ¿Por que justo se interesaria en el?

-_¿Desde cuando me interesa Sonic?- _

-Ya regrese.- exclamo Noah.

-¿Tan rapido?-

-Pasaron mas de veinte minutos.-

-No me di cuenta...-

-Ahora si, cuentame un poco mas de ese Sonic.-

-Pues...- Amy se quedo callada.

-Vamos cuenta ya.-

-Espera que no se como contar.- se molestó Amy.

-Lo siento, pero es que es poco normal viniendo de ti hermanita.-

-Bueno... el es el chico nuevo del colegio, lo conocí hace poco cuando iba al colegio y Scourge apareció...-

-¿Cuando te descubrio?- interrumpió.

-Dije hace poco, eso fue hoy. Pues el me ayudo y bueno, me ayudo. Comenzamos a charlar de a poco **(AVISO: Algunas conversaciones de entre ellos no las puse, asi que no se confundan con que solo hablaron pocas veces, porque en realidad entre ellos charlaron un monton, solamente que me dio flojera ponerlas XD)**, y se podria decir que nos hicimos amigos. El no sabe sobre esto no te preocupes, de hecho sus padres tampoco aparecen...-

-Aww, que lindura. Ahora cuentame un poco de su apariencia.-

-Bueno, es casi de mi misma estatura, pelo color azul, unos ojos esmeralda... linda sonrisa, risa contagiosa...-

-¿Te gusta ese tal Sonic?- soltó de repente.

-¿Que?- Amy solo a miro.

-Pues, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar contar ¿sabes? Soy tu hermana y te conosco desde que naciste, asi que di la verdad.-

-...- silencio incomodo.- ¿Como sabes cuando te gusta alguien?-

-¿Eh? JAJAJAJA AY DIOS MIO AMY JAJAJAJAJA.- empezó a reir.

-Voy de enserio.-

-Bueno entendí. Es algo un tanto complicado de explicar... muchos piensan que es como en las peliculas o novelas que sabes que es amor cuando siente maripositas en el estomago y toda esa chachara, parte de verdad y parte mentira.- Amy la miro confundida.- Yo creo que cuando alguien siente amor es como cuando el pecho te dice ''QUEDATE CON EL'' casi a los gritos, o cuando en cuaquier momento sientes que hiciste algo estúpido frente a el.-

-¿Como algo estupido?-

-Una vez paso con Shadow. Yo iba saliendo del gimnacio cuando me lo encuentro en la calle. Le salude pero el no me respondio, casi le grito ''Al menos un saludo ¿No?'' Ahi recien me saludo y se fue... creeme que yo creo que eso es lo mas estúpido que hice frente a el.- Amy solo trataba de contener la risa.- ¡NO TE RIAS QUE NO FUE GRACIOSO!-

-¿Y eso es todo?-

-Bueno, eso seria lo tradicional. Hay veces que sientes que el tiempo pasa como tortuga, o cuando el tiempo es tan rapido que supera al sonido. Algunas cosas de el no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza y es como si todo lo de alrededor tuyo se detiene solo con estar a su lado.-

-No me digas que eso tambien te paso con Shadow.-

-Si y no. Con el las discuciones eras mas frecuentes, pero digamos que... con el paso del tiempo sentí que Shadow era casi una parte de mi. ¿Recuerdas que estaba medio deprimida cuando me fui de campamento con la tia?- Amy asintió.- Pues es que simplemente no dejaba de extrañarlo, me era casi imposible estar un dia sin que el no aparesca y me hablara, o me dijiera algo. Despues de pensarlo un poco todo termino bien aclarado para mi, y gracias a los dioses o dios o lo que fuere que si fue correspondido.-

-¿Y quien dio el primer paso?-

-Lo dimos los dos, fue algo... interesante.-

_FlashBack (senti la necesidad de ponerlo XD)_

_Noah habia acordado con Shadow que se iban a ver en e centro comercial por la tarde para poder hablar de algo importante, ninguno de los dos sabia de que iban a hablar. La eriza rosa esperaba en la puerta del centro con algo de impaciencia, supuestamente Shadow tendria que haber llegado hace rato._

_-¿Donde se pudo haber metido ese erizo?- dijo._

_-Em... estoy al lado tuyo ¿No lo sabias?- Noah volteo rapidamente para encontrarse con que Shadow estaba justo al lado de ella, lo cual solo pudo dar un paso atrás._

_-Tardaste bastante ¿Donde estabas?-_

_-Apenas pasaron dos minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, ni que hayan pasado horas.- _

_-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Caminamos?-_

_Los dos erizos empezaron a recorrer el centro comerial mirando de vez en cuando alguna que otra tienda, principalmente de ropa ya que Noah no paraba de encontrar cosas que le quedaban bien según ella, Shadow simplemente la acompañaba._

_-Y Shadow ¿Que te parece esta remera?- dijo modelando frente al chico, el segundo mencionado se sonrojo._

_-Pues... no te queda mal.- _

_-¿Seguro? Porque a mi el color no me convence.-_

_-Mira, estas linda como eres, no creo que te sea necesario comprar ropa porque en si todo te queda lindo.-_

_-¿Que?- Noah abrio los ojos tal cual anillo de saturno (XD) ¿Que le habia dicho Shadow? -Bueno... entonces iguamente me quedo con este... ya regreso.- Salio disparada al probador... solamente para que el no viera lo sonrojada que estaba ante el comentario. Mira hacia atrás gracias al espejo y vio que Shadow estaba casi igual que ella, así que decidio hacer una cosa._

_-Ya regrese.- dijo._

_-¿No te la vas a comprar?-_

_-No, creo que asi estoy bien. ¿Vamos saliendo? Ya se empieza a hacer aburrido todo esto.- Shadow solo asintio y salieron del local para dirigirse a la salida, ahi era la oportunidad._

_-Shadow yo...-_

_-Noah yo...-_

_Los dos lo habian dicho al mismo tiempo._

_-Empieza tu primero Shadow.-_

_-No, primero las damas, ademas que lo mio no es tan importante...-_

_-Por eso, lo tuyo es menos importante.-_

_-¿Y que es lo que me quieres decir?-_

_-Pues... ¿Que es lo que me queres decir vos?-_

_-Asi no llegaremos a ningun lado.- _

_-¿De verdad te paresco linda?- solto de repente Noah. _

_-¿Eh? Bueno...si.- el erizo negro miro para otro lado.- Para mi si eres linda a pesar de todo... porque yo...-_

_-Me gustas.- Noah estaba mas que roja. Shadow quedo en silencio._

_-Noah...-se quedo callado un momento.- Yo tambien. Mas que eso.- la tomo de la mano.-Te quiero.- Noah sonrio y lo tomo del rostro para acercarse lentamente hasta que la distancia entre ellos se habia esfumado. Se habia formado un beso._

_Fin de FlashBack._

-Aww, es casi de novela.- dijo Amy.

-Si... todo termino bien, ecepto cuando se trata de los combates pero igual.- Noah se levanto.- Muy bien mi pequeña niña, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas para hacer.-

-Pero mañana es sabado.-

-No me contradigas Amy.-

-Por cierto... mañana ¿Puedo ir a ver a Sonic al hospital verdad?-

-¿Quedo internado?-

-Creo que ya te lo dije.-

-Esta bien, no hay problema, pero por las dudas te acompaño. No sera que te dejo sola cinco minutos y ya desaparescas.-

-No soy tan debil no lo olvides...-

-Pero aun asi, tienes que practicar para los combates, recuerda que le tenemos que dar una leccion a esos estúpidos cachorritos de cazador, por lo que hicieron en el pasado y ahora.-

Amy asintio y se fue a su habitacion. Se preparo para dormir, mañana le esperaba un dia bastante especial, despues e todo se encontraria con su amigo... ¿O era que le queria de enserio? Aunque Noah le ayudo un poco aun estaba algo confundida, decidio que lo aclararia mañana en su visita, no sabia lo que le esperaba.

**Fin del Chapter 11**

**Mochi: AL FIN TERMINE DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO :D**

**Sonic: ESTO ES UN MILAGRO, MILAGROOO**

**Shadow: ¬/¬ ¿Era necesario?**

**Amy: Y mucho, lo que nos espera en el proximo capítulo.**

**Knuckles: Bueno muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Doom: Dejen reviews si no quieren conocer la punta de mi escopeta y terminar convertidos en trofeos arriba de mi chimenea.**

**Mochi: Eso no era necesario... BYE :D**


End file.
